Master Keitaro Continuation
by Astray71
Summary: This is my continuation of Master Keitaro by vianmeor because he has put it up for adoption. His summary was: Granny finds out what the girls have been doing to Keitaro and sets her new plans into motion... Keitaro/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

As for where I'm starting off, I have copy and pasted Master Keitaro chapters 1 - 4 and I will be changing chapter 5 up a bit. Why? Cuz I'm writing my own story on this :)

Alright, so this is what's up. Way back when, I read Master Keitaro by vianmeor. I looked it up a few days ago and noticed that he had abandoned the story (sad face). I decided to try my hand and continuing the story. The first chapter is just vianmeor's first 4 chapters copy/pasted and I'm going off from there. I might change a few scenes but for the sake of the story, just go with it lol. If you want to skip, go ahead, I worked a while on my chapter which has 7k words. damn... lol

My writing style: I know that I'm not exactly good at writing those really well detailed, in depth lemon scenes but I'll try my best. I'll also say that I have a tendency to get lazy when it comes to details because I like writing dialogue more and I can't commit myself to writing details. It's one of the reasons why I can't commit myself to writing a full length story since my patience won't let me and I don't want to put up really short chapters and stuff and for the people that like the story would be like "eh".

This will be my 3rd fanfic that I'm writing and my first Love Hina fanfic. The other two fanfics... well they were basically just something I made because I was bored at work and I had the idea in my head. I tried to work on them but I just lost interest. I will try to keep going to not give up on this fanfic but I have no real ending in mind atm.

**I own nothing of Love Hina. The credit of this first chapter belongs to vianmeor (his first 4 chapters are copy/pasted) and this story is based off of his story, Master Keitaro.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, you two, we down on the plan?" asked an eager Kitsune as she shifted her gaze from one accomplice to another. Their plan was foolproof, she just knew it.<p>

"Hai, that pervert Urashima shall pay for all the things he has done to us! He shall pay for soiling this pure garden of women with his fiendish lustful desires!" Motoko answered confidently, her inner warrior roused at the thought of finally disposing of the plaguing evil; just as her family had done before.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Motoko. We aren't sure if there is anyone else around here who would overhear us. Shinobu for one would try to stop us. She's too innocent to know how dangerous her crush on Keitaro is. Su and Mutsumi might or might not step in. Haruka on the other hand is sure to take Keitaro's side on this since he's her nephew," cautioned Naru, her finger touching her lip in the common silence gesture.

"Ah, forgive me, Naru. Just the thought of having such a vile male in our presence makes my blood boil," Motoko answered in a more silent hush.

"We'd better do this right though. If we screw up even one bit and things go wrong, we'll be the ones outta here when Granny Hina comes back," Kitsune said, speaking up once again. After seeing both of her dorm mates nod, she proceeded to gloss over the finer details of the plan once more. Just to be sure.

#########

'I wonder why Aunt Haruka wanted to see me…' Keitaro thought to himself dully as he headed towards his aunt's tea shop. As he neared the building, the familiar smell of alit cigarette wafted over to greet him. If only he had paid more attention, he would have caught whiffs two other scents in the air as well. Yet this was Keitaro, not exactly the keenest of people, and the stench of tobacco was fairly strong…

"Ah, Keitaro, there you are. I was wondering if Su called you over like I asked her to. I was beginning to think I was cheated out of my bananas," she joked lightly, affecting a slight grin, the cigarette still in her mouth.

Ignoring his aunt's joke, he went straight to business. "What did you call me for, Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro asked, again missing a crucial detail which could have saved him from many future troubles with the older Urashima. This time, Keitaro missed the slight twitch in Haruka's eye when she heard the word 'Aunt', and the anime classic throbbing vein on her forehead.

'Any other time, Haruka, any other time. You know you want to… discipline him for that and give him a piece of your mind but… not now. Any day but now. Any time but now. Not while THEY'RE here. Both of them,' she thought with a shudder. "I have a letter for you from Granny. I'd much prefer to give it to you in person since it seems important," she said kindly, handing Keitaro a small white envelope.

Keitaro looked both puzzled and excited. For one, he was glad to finally hear from Granny again. But on the other hand, what was so important? He simply accepted the letter, bowed his head a bit in thanks, and went on towards the dorm.

#########

A few minutes ago.

"Okay, so the plan is when Keitaro returns, I'll go up to him and tell him that there's trouble out back at the springs. When he rushes in there, Naru, you'll pretend that he walked in on you again in the hot springs and knock him out cold. Then, Motoko, you got the best part of all, you'll come in, presumably after hearing Naru scream, and cut his family jewels right offa him! That'll kill his pride as a man, if he ever had any, and even better, he'll only have himself to blame for it!" Kitsune proclaimed triumphantly, as she held high an expensive sake bottle. Amazingly, she hadn't opened it yet. She herself said something about the sake tasting better after a victory to celebrate. If any, it showed her complete confidence in the plan's success and her utmost devotion to it (after all, the bottle was still unopened).

"What more, that perverted demon will lose his most precious tool in his conquest of soiling young women! It will be just punishment that he lives the rest of his life without it! And if he is truly sincere about trying to change for the better, he'll be able to focus on his studies more; especially since his biggest distraction is out of the way! We'll not only stop something evil, but turn it into something good as well!" Motoko added, as if adding the justification of justice to their cause. Not like it had any justice to it that is.

"Right, and if worse comes to worse and he STILL doesn't change his ways, then we'll blackmail him into leaving us for good. From what I can tell, not having your… *ehem*… is a pretty big wound to the pride of a man. He'd most likely still much rather die than having others know that he lost it," Naru added, stringing along their insurance plan, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"The plan is perfect! Perfect!" Kitsune finished, sealing the deal and making all three women laugh evilly.

"I admit that it is, except for one thing, that's my grandson you're talking about," added a fourth voice all of the sudden. All three girls stopped laughing and paled at the same moment. They recognized that voice. It was the voice they all grew to accept as the voice of authority over the past years. This one presence which was completely welcome, yet now, unwelcome at the same time. Without even daring to look, they could tell that there was a strong, looming presence behind them. Oh, and it was angry. Very angry. They were doomed. The only thing they hoped for was that their death would come quickly.

#########

Keitaro returned moments later, the letter from Granny still unopened. He figured that he should open it in a more controlled environment, since it was supposedly important. While the Hinata Dorms aren't exactly the most controlled environment, it did have the one place that was; his room. He entered through the front door and was headed upstairs undisturbed. 'Weird, normally something would explode in my face, or one of the other girls would chew me off for something I didn't do again,' he thought to himself, applying the 'look before you cross' rule every time he walked a few steps. 'Ah well, maybe they went out or something," he thought casually, shrugging the whole thing off. The one time Keitaro notices that something was off, he ignores it. Typical.

As soon as he arrived in his room however, he was attacked... or rather, glomped by a familiar black haired individual. It took him ten seconds to register in his head that someone was hugging him, said person was glad to hug him, and he knew who said said person was. It was Kanako, his little sister.

"Kanako! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed loudly.

"I've been traveling with Grandmother lately, and she finally decided she should visit you. Something came up though, so she had to attend to certain things elsewhere as soon as she got here. She told me to stay though, and to give you this," she said calmly, holding on to her Onii-chan tighter than ever. In her hands however, was yet another white envelope, with his name neatly printed in what he recognized as the old matriarch's handwriting.

Getting the letter which was right under his nose, literally, was not the first of his worries though. How to get this hugging parasite of a cute sister of his to loosen her iron vice-grip of love she called a hug was on the top of his list. Right beside fighting off his nosebleed that is.

"Kanako, will you PLEASE give me Granny's letter?" Keitaro asked for the umpteenth time.

"No, Onii-chan," Kanako answered stubbornly. Keitaro had to wonder why. The Kanako that he knew was kind and gentle and silent, and she definitely wasn't acting that way.

"Well then, tell me at least why not?" He asked gently, finally deciding to try a different approach. Kanako flinched at the question and averted her gaze to the now interesting floor.

"It's… it's because in the letter… the letter…" Kanako stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. "IN THE LETTER GRANNY WANTS YOU TO FIND A GIRL!" she yelled loudly, her tears now flowing freely.

Keitaro took a step back. Granny wanted him to find a girl? What was that supposed to mean? "Wait… wait… maybe it's a misunderstanding!" he blabbered near-incoherently. "Give me the letter and we'll see what she means for ourselves!" He wanted to clear this up quickly. What was Granny thinking? Touched by her brother's reluctance to have another girl, Kanako handed the letter to him.

Dearest Keitaro,

It's been so long since you've last heard from me hasn't it? I wasn't even there to give you a proper farewell when I left and made you manager to the Hinata Dorms. I will admit that I haven't spent much time with you, and that weighs heavily upon my conscience. It's just that these old bones of mine have a sort of need to travel. I guess it just goes along with that saying that staying still makes an old person weaker.

Anyway, on to business. First things first, dispose of my first letter. It is of no use whatsoever now. In fact, Kanako ought do it; I already know she's reading this letter with you over your shoulder.

True enough, the young girl was leaning over Keitaro, her chin nestled on his shoulder, her breasts pressing against his back. Seeing Granny Hina's words however, she merely nodded in understanding and left the room. She got the hint; this was only for Keitaro to see.

Now that you are alone, the real business comes in. I have chosen you to become the heir to the Urashima inheritance. Should untowardly anything happen to me, or should my age finally catch up to me, all that I possess shall become yours.

Keitaro reread that statement. I have chosen you to become the heir to the Urashima inheritance… all that I possess shall become yours. What the heck? Granny was leaving everything to him?

This was something of importance so I wished to speak with you of this personally, yet… certain circumstances have called me away. While I could tell you what this incident was, I prefer if the girls themselves be the ones to explain to you.

Putting two and two together, Keitaro instantly made a conclusion. The girls were gone because they had done something to offend Granny. Sure he was her favorite grandson, but his near immortality had to come from somewhere right? He shuddered at the thought of what his grandmother did, is doing, AND would be doing to the girls.

Regarding this incident however, I wish to… change things a bit. The girls have apparently been mistreating you; forcing you to clean up after them and working you as hard as a slave. So as punishment for them, and compensation for you, they will be at your beck and call for the rest of their lives. I f you want it in simpler terms, they shall be your slaves. You can order them to do whatever you wanted them do, no questions asked.

The girls? Anything he asked? Keitaro's nose was now a fountain of blood. Did Granny really mean what she was saying? Well, at least Kanako was wrong. Granny didn't want him to find a girl; she already found him one. Or, rather, she found him girls; more than one.

However, I fear you do not have what it takes to truly be their master. Kindness is a much loved trait yes, but too much kindness is not welcome for both sides. One side gets run ragged (much obviously your side), and the other gets complacent (their side). If you are not strict with them, eventually, they will be the ones in control once more. I am out right now clearing things out so that they can be legally (or as close as it can get) deemed your possessions. When I get back to you however, I do not wish to see the overly soft and naïve Keitaro. Prove to me, Keitaro, that I was right in stopping the girls from trying to cut your little friend there off of you forever. Grow a pair, grandson; you now have something to use them on.

-Granny Hina

Keitaro blushed red. The girls were planning to do WHAT? He knew he was soft, yes, but then again, maybe he WAS too soft. But how can he change who he was? And she expected him to do it quick?

P.S. Kanako can help you.

~!~~#~$~%~^~&~*~+~

Kanako left the room and made her way to the incinerator. Granny told her to dispose of the letter, and knowing the importance of such a thing herself, knew that when she said dispose, she meant burn it.

When she got there however, she couldn't help but be surprised. There beside the bright red incinerator were a set of boxes. As she walked towards it, she noticed there was a letter from Granny attached to the bright red lid of the incinerator. This time, it was addressed to her. She tossed the old letter for Keitaro into the incinerator and took the one meant for her. She eagerly opened it and began reading.

Dearest Kanako,

I sent you out of the room not so that you won't be able to see Keitaro's letter, but that he won't be able to see yours. He should know about what I am telling you here in this letter sooner or later, and I want you to tell him about it yourself when that time comes. But, for now, let's have a woman to woman talk.

Your brother is a gentle soul, probably why you fell for him in the first place; but now is not the time for him to be gentle. As you know, the girls have been taking advantage of him, and we both want to make things equal. I am out right now straightening things out with their families and such so that they be in Keitaro's possession.

Kanako smiled sadistically. Those bitches did so much to her brother; they deserve to be used by him. He should tie them up. He should hurt them back. He should keep torturing them!

Now I know you are probably wishing for their deaths or any possible fates worse than death ( I know you are a creative girl and that you can come up of many interesting ideas) upon them. I will tell you now, don't. Instead of spiting those who harm Keitaro, why not try making Keitaro stronger?

Kanako raised an eyebrow. Now there was an idea.

Now I know you are quite the dominant person dear, always wanting to be in control. Share some of that spirit with your brother, the only one you wish to surrender control to. He is to be deemed their Master, and the head of the Urashima household. Dear, what I am asking you is that you be the Mistress. You are harsh where your brother is kind. You go where he dare not go, lest he lose himself to darkness wholly and completely. Bear the pain he can never bear. Be there for him, maybe not as his wife, but as his eternal companion.

-Granny Hina

Kanako's eyes widened, as she nearly fainted when what Granny was implying finally hit her. Not only does she get to have fun with the bitches, but she gets to do so alongside her brother! Not only that, but Granny was saying that she would be by his side! Her face took on a dreamy expression and her eyes wandered… and wandered right onto the boxes that Granny left for her. Her trademark evil grin graced her face, and she licked her lips as she opened the first box.

~!~~#~$~%~^~&~*~+~

Keitaro was still in his room when Kanako returned. When he turned to look at his sister however, he was greeted by a sight he was sure never to forget. His sister was wearing a tight leather suit; whip in hand. He turned his head away, feeling flushed that his sister would be so daring. Seeing his reaction, Kanako merely purred.

"Kanako, why are you dressed like that?" Keitaro asked hastily as he lifted his hands to shield his eyes from his sister's voluptuous body in front of him. It definitely wasn't ugly, but this was his sister after all. But curves, outlined by the tight, clad outfit made him think twice about it…

"Granny said you needed to be less naïve. To be stronger; to be more dominant. I can help you with that. All my life I loved to have control. The only one I ever wanted to surrender that to is you, Onii-chan," she said seductively, moving Keitaros arms out of the way. She threw away her whip, showing him that she was rendering herself open for him to take.

For a few moments, the two siblings merely stared into each others' eyes. Seeing the determination and the need in Kanako's eyes, he gave in. He needed what she offered. He was going to fuck his sister.

"Kanako, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time, half to be sure, and half to simply stall for some time. This was overwhelming after all. First, he was to inherit everything. Second, he was to have plenty of beautiful girls see that his every wish be fulfilled. And third, his also beautiful younger sister wanted in.

Kanako didn't say a word; instead she leaned forward and their lips met. Their tongues danced with each other in an almost inseparable and very intimate dance. Breaking from the kiss, she knelt before him. "Hai, Onii-chan. Make me yours," she said as she brought her forehead to the floor and raised to him a collar in her hands.

Keitaro hesitated. Was he really going through with this? He was a healthy enough male to know what a girl means when she asks you to 'make her yours,' especially when she offers you a dog collar all the same. Obviously Kanako was serious about this.

When Keitaro didn't take the collar, she lifted her head slightly to look at him. She couldn't help but smile at her brother's reaction. He really was too nice for his own good. The first thing she ought to do was to teach him to be a bit more selfish and have some fun of his own. "Onii-chan, it's alright. I want this, and I know you want it too," she said reassuringly.

This time, Keitaro took the collar and put it on her. It wasn't too loose, and it wasn't too tight. It fit perfectly, just like how Kanako felt in her brother's hands.

"You are my Master now, Onii-chan. All that I have is now yours. You own everything," she said happily, tears of joy streaking out of her eyes. She proceeded to remove her suit, and soon, she was standing in front of him completely naked. "Please, Onii-sama… no, Goshujin-sama, use me. Use me however you wish."

Keitaro's face was blushing crimson. His member was stiff and bulging in his pants. Kanako just told him to use her right? But… that was wrong. Was it? I mean, she did just tell him that she was his, and to use her however he wished. So it was okay, right?

Kanako on the other hand was getting annoyed. She told her brother it was fine to do whatever to her, so why was he still hesitating? Suddenly, it hit her; this was her brother's first time. Her eyes widened at the revelation, and she quickly forgot her annoyance. As she gives her brother her first time, he'll be giving her his. She was getting wet at the thought. She lunged at her brother, and relieved him of his shorts and boxers. Eyeing her brother's glorious dick, she quickly took his full length in her mouth and began getting to work. Screw poise and formalities, she couldn't wait anymore. Like a hungry animal, she sucked away at her brother's hard cock, hoping to get a taste of the white treasure it held. She was in heat, and she loved every moment of it.

Keitaro looked at his sister bob her head taking his shaft. It was heaven. His shaft tensed, and spurted out everything into Kanako's mouth. The young girl simply savored the flavor, swallowed it, and smiled contently. He tasted pretty good. But then again, he would never seem bad in the slightest to her. 'Now, how to get him hard again?' she asked herself.

She never got to answering that question however when Keitaro pulled her head up by the hair. His grip was tight, and it felt a little painful. Her face showed a mix of both pain and shock. When he saw this however, Keitaro merely said, "Kanako, Granny said you'd help make me tougher. Isn't this something I'm supposed to be doing?"

Despite the pain, Kanako smiled. When he said that, his voice wavered a little, and something in his eyes said he wasn't so sure yet. But he was trying, on his own free will. That had to count for something. She took his free hand in her own and directed it to her breast. She made him squeeze it, and let out a small moan at the feeling. He released his grip on her hair and proceeded to fondle her other breast as well. Kanako moaned louder. He decided to be a bit more daring and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. With his other hand, he pinched her other nipple, and felt it harden under his touch.

Kanako quivered and shook as she felt her first orgasm coming. It didn't help anything that her brother decided to start rubbing her in her nether regions. Suddenly, he pushed a finger in her, and with that, the floodgates were loosed, and she relieved herself then and there. She looked at her brother pleadingly. She wanted more.

Keitaro was already hard once again. His thick staff was already just in front of her wet cunt. All that was left was to pull his hip back, take aim, and go for it. He took one look at his sister's face and he knew that there was no turning back. Her face was twisted with lust and anticipation. She was already spreading her dripping pussy wide open for her brother to see. She didn't want him to go slowly; she wanted him to just slam his cock in her! She wanted it in her. She wanted it in her bad.

Keitaro took hold of Kanako's hips and entered slowly. Looking again at Kanako, he saw that she was hurt a bit, since this was her first time, but more than the pain, the look of want was on her face. Moving in slowly wasn't going to cut it. He tightened his grip and slammed himself in.

Kanako gave a jerk and moaned in pleasure. She was finally becoming one with her beloved Onii-chan, who was now her one and only Master. It felt good, and she couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

"Onii-sama… I'm going to come!" she yelled as she once again let loose. At the same moment, Keitaro couldn't hold back and spilled his hot cum deep into her. Realizing what he just did, Keitaro wanted to apologize, but after seeing the look of pure ecstasy in Kanako's face, he realized that she wasn't against it and saw no need to worry.

Noticing that they were both spent, and he was the only one with at least a little strength in his legs, he took his little sister in his arms and carried her over to his futon. He climbed in with her, and she nuzzled her head right under his. Their chests heaving and bodies spent, they both welcomed the peace of sleep.

Kanako awoke the next morning to a heavenly sight. One, she was in her Onii-chan's futon, sharing it with the man himself. And two, she was snuggling up against him, her head nestled on his neck. She could feel his chest heave as he breathed in his sleep. She could smell his scent strongly as she herself inhaled and exhaled and was captivated by it. To put it in one word, her situation was completely intoxicating.

She was about to drift back to sleep when she heard someone moving around downstairs. Carefully breaking herself away from her paradise, she silently cursed whoever it was who interrupted her otherwise perfect moment. She grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on, before quickly running down the stairs to see who it was.

When she got down, she saw Miss Motoko Aoyama, who had just arrived. When the female warrior realized who it was, she bowed her head in respect before speaking. "I am now the Urashima family's humble retainer, Urashima-sama. Your brother is... my lord and master now," she said silently, relaying to Kanako in as few words as she could what had become of her.

(Flashback)

The atmosphere was tense in the Aoyama's official gathering hall. There were nervous murmurs all around as one member asked another if they knew what was happening. No matter who they asked, however, the answer always stayed the same. Everyone, save probably the three Aoyamas who held the biggest influence in the clan, had no idea why they were told to gather. All they knew was that it was urgent enough to have all of the members; master or trainee; branch or head. In fact, this was probably the first time in a few centuries the whole clan was actually complete.

One look at their clan leader's face, however, clearly said that he would have rather not called the gathering in the first place. Even the usually calm Tsuruko, the firstborn daughter of their leader, was showing signs of irritation. She was even clutching her sheathed blade so hard that her knuckles were already going white. If even the toughest people in their clan were dreading this visit however…

Their thoughts were cut off suddenly and a deafening silence pervaded the room when the doors flew open to reveal an old woman dressed in traditional garb. As she walked towards the spot prepared for the one seeking audience, no one failed to notice the strong, confident gait she possessed. What truly shocked them though was the person following her. Motoko Aoyama, heir to their dojo and fighting style, second daughter of the master swordsman of the Aoyamas, and stubbornly proud woman, was reduced to nothing more but a humbled beaten dog. She was trailing the old lady with weak, meek steps; a stark contrast to both her personality and the person she was following. Who was this woman? To subdue a master of their art, even a young one, was quite a feat. To subdue one of the strongest women in the clan, though, was a wholly different matter entirely.

One by one they realized what they were called together for. Most likely, one of their number, the heir of the dojo and name, no less, must have done something awful to someone from another. It must have been quite a something, however, for them to send one so strong as an envoy. Even worse, judging by her incensed aura and straying murderous impulses, the old woman that was to be their negotiator must have been directly affected by whatever great misdeed was committed.

"Aoyamas, I am the matriarch of the long-standing Urashima clan!" Granny Hina said suddenly, her booming voice carrying across the room with all the force and raw emotion she initially put into it. Those who were caught up in their thoughts of scandals and conspiracies were rudely shaken out of their reveries. Those who were listening stiffened at the mention of which clan had been offended. The two leading Aoyamas who already knew this couldn't help but wince at the strength in the old woman's voice.

Granny Hina smiled inwardly. 'Good, now I have their attention,' she thought, as she noticed the rapt gazes of everyone else present. "The wrongs she has committed are enough to have her imprisoned on a purely legal basis. If you wish to make it a case of your heir attacking ours instead, I believe the consequences are direr are they not?" she asked menacingly.

Tsuruko bit her lip. This was why you never went against the Urashima. They were all gentle, yes, but when provoked death would be a mercy. All around her the excited murmurs of her clan mates resumed. They were no longer the intrigued whispers like earlier. They were panicked instead.

Her father, on the other hand, seemed to take it stoically. His was the only face in the room that wasn't showing any emotion… aside from Granny's that is. "And what exactly, may I ask, is my daughter guilty of?"

Motoko made as if to speak up, but the moment her gaze left the floor, it met Granny's. She simply put it back to the polished wooden floor where the old woman thought it belonged and had the courtesy to look meek.

"She has been practicing your techniques on him for nothing but false (I swear on my life and even his that they are false) accusations. He may be my chosen heir, but I had not taught him our style extensively save for making his body quite strong. I had intended to have his sister handle that part seeing as how she perfected all I taught her quite quickly, you see, and she was still training with me. I thought your daughter, a fine young woman in her own regards, would be a suitable stand-in since they at least shared the same roof. After all, it is part of her duty to protect those who can't, is it not?

I knew of her stubborn view on all that is male, but thought she would at least show some respect to one from another clan… or even one who has done nothing wrong. My grandson doesn't even see her save for their supper and whenever he may come across her when he does his job as manager. I assure you the other tenants can share their opinions on the matter and all would say he works very hard. It may be biased coming from me, but my grandson's gentleness and childlike innocence is immeasurable. Why, even Tsuruko would be able to vouch for him on that matter," she said, gesturing to the other daughter of the clan head.

"There is but one last thing I wish to say before I leave this matter to your discussion and discretion. I simply wish to mention that you must be loved by Kami-sama for him to have let me find out of their plan before they put it to action. Had I been too late blood feud would be a child's term to describe what I would do to you. Let's just say your whole clan would be wiped out and your bodies would litter the streets of Tokyo by morning. If I felt merciful, that is." And with that, Granny turned around and left for the waiting area.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Motoko hurriedly explained all that happened in her point of view. She cited all the times he had walked in on them while he was supposedly cleaning the hot springs, all the times he pretended to have been looking for them just so that he could have a reason to enter while they were changing, and, worst of all, all the times he had copped feels of them and attempted to molest the other girls.

Surprisingly, the one who commented on this wasn't her father, but her sister Tsuruko. She asked her to elaborate and the more Motoko explained in detail, the more it turned out to be countless mishaps.

Her father was deep in thought. Granny Hina personally coming to them was not a good sign at the least. Her threat at the end of her speech did not bode well. Added to the fact that Tsuruko looked to be on their side in the matter as well, their clan's wellbeing seemed to have been put in jeopardy.

He cleared his throat, stopping the conversation between the two sisters and chose the moment to speak and render final judgment. "Motoko, my dear daughter, listen to me. You may have thought you were doing what was right, but you weren't. That is something we cannot ignore. What Granny Hina said wasn't only about you harming the Urashima heir, but also about you blatantly using our demon-slaying arts on civilians. That is taboo for honorable warriors, what more for practitioners of the Shinmeiryuu. You must make amends to Urashima-san, by any means necessary," he said firmly, looking straight into his daughter's eyes. He saw the inner turmoil build in her, as he practically condemned her to a fate she never desired.

"We owe the Urashimas great a many things. Their clan holds ours in debts of blood, money and even life. We have maintained the bonds of friendship they've extended unto us despite how low we are compared to them for countless of generations. Do not be the one to break it, Motoko. That is more shame than our line can bear for the whole of eternity. Do whatever he wishes. Make sure he is pleased with you. By our honor and yours, make him happy."

(End Flashback)

"Then I am your lady and mistress, girl. Granny Hina has declared me mistress of the house and Onii-sama's loyal companion," she said strongly. Her old dom instincts were kicking back in. When it came to Keitaro, she would give him anything he desires… ANYTHING; and if it was anyone else, she'd make them go on their knees and beg for her mercy. "With your rude entry into this house, you have disturbed both your master and your mistress's repose. What kind of retainer are you?" She demanded angrily, trying to push the young woman in front of her to surrender more control to her.

As soon as it registered to her what she had done, Motoko got on her knees, her head touching the floor. She came here to make amends and instead she had disturbed them, and that definitely was not a good start. "Forgive me, Urashima-sama. I had no intentions of doing such thing," she said quickly. This was the appropriate response, but bowing to another was not a position she wanted herself in, so she wanted it over with as soon as possible.

Kanako on the other hand was savoring every moment of it. She walked up to the young swordswoman and put her foot right on top of her head, pushing her forehead into the ground all the more. She felt Motoko tense under the contact, but the kendoist didn't do anything otherwise to stop it. Granny really did a good job on her; the kendo girl who had once been belligerent when it came to pride and honor was now taking her abuse full on. She was now losing her fangs… and Kanako wanted to be the one to rip them off, one by one, slowly and painfully. "You will only refer to me as 'Ojou-sama', and my brother as 'Goshujin-sama,' understand?"

"H-Hai, Ojou-sama," Motoko replied weakly, struggling under the pressure of Kanako's foot. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was incredibly humiliating. For a proud member of the Aoyama clan, to have your face pushed into the dirt would be sacrilege to one's honor in the highest degree. But she wasn't part of that clan anymore, she was given to the Urashimas to appease them for the wrongs she herself had done. And so her master, and by extension, her mistress, had every right to do what they pleased with her. She could feel her body tense as she struggled to hold back all the reflexes that came from all her years of training. Attacking her new mistress wouldn't be the best way to start off her new life in their hands. Especially if the said mistress is Kanako Urashima, overprotective vengeful little sister and the lone student of Granny Hina Urashima, who was on all account a woman you did not want to mess with. She would take this with as much dignity as she could manage, or more fitting in this situation, salvage.

"Fine, I'll accept your apology for now, especially since you seem so... sincere," Kanako said after a while, being sure to punctuate the sarcasm in her last word. "Go fetch us some breakfast. Shinobu is out with Su in a school trip, and Mutsumi is accompanying them as their guardian. I assume you can cook right?"

Motoko bit her lip. She was always so busy with her training that she just settled for the instant ramen or some take-out, usually from Haruka's shop. As a retainer, was she expected to cook food for her master?

"Erm, forgive me, Ojou-sama, I… do not know how to cook," she said weakly, feeling all the more vulnerable under the foot of her new mistress.

"Useless," Kanako dismissed cruelly as she put more effort to the foot she used to torment Motoko. Again, it didn't hurt her physically, but it served to literally drive her dignity into the ground. "In that case, go over to Haruka's and get something to eat, and make it quick!" Kanako ordered harshly, finally lifting her foot off the young samurai's head.

"Hai, Ojou-sama," was all Motoko could say through clenched her teeth. She stood up, keeping her head bowed as a sign of respect, and left to carry out her orders. She had to bear this… she just had to…

#########

Kanako returned to Keitaro's room and found him still asleep. 'Last night must have been tiring for him, especially since it was his first time,' she thought to herself in a giggle. Of course, it was her first time too, but then, she was stronger and fit due to Granny's training. Her brother was a wimp, a fact that she and the old woman hoped to change.

"Goshujin-sama, wake up!" she said kindly, adopting the role of the cute younger sister and discarding the ominously scary dom persona entirely. To Keitaro that was all she was; the cute younger sister that is. Keitaro just turned in his sleep and mumbled, ignoring Kanako's wake up call for the most part. Showing an unusual amount of patience, she approached his sleeping form and gently shook him awake. This time, Keitaro woke up.

"Good morning, Ka-chan," he said with a smile that made Kanako all mushy on the inside. Not only that, but Ka-chan! Her heart skipped a beat in joy.

"Onii… Goshujin-sama, Ka-chan has a request," she said sweetly, bowing down lowly to him.

Keitaro was surprised. He remembered taking Kanako for his own, a fact that made him blush upon thought, but was asking his permission to ask for something necessary? And Goshujin-sama? Sure he wouldn't mind being called that by the other girls, but to Kanako, he'll always be her brother first. "You don't need to bow and kneel when you ask me anything. While I am your… Goshujin-sama, I'd prefer you call me Onii-chan like before."

Kanako straightened up after hearing this, a happy look on her face. "Hai, Onii-sama," she answered brightly, putting the 'sama' as a sign of respect, brother or not. "Can we take a bath together, Onii-sama?"

Keitaro opened his mouth to protest, but ended up closing it and simply agreeing. He couldn't use the 'we are siblings' excuse at this point since bathing was definitely under having sex in the incest category.

#########

"Motoko! I did not… expect… you here," Haruka said cryptically. True the young samurai frequented her shop often before Shinobu came with her first class cooking, but what she really meant was that she didn't expect Motoko to be back so soon. After all, she had incurred the wrath of Granny Hina, and that was always unpleasant. There were even chances Motoko'd end up dead.

Missing the hidden message entirely, Motoko simply bowed her head in response. "Haruka-sama, I am here to fetch breakfast for… Ojou-sama and Goshujin-sama," she said in an embarrassed tone. She could have left out the part about who she was getting breakfast for, but Haruka was an Urashima as well, so she wouldn't hide anything from her.

It took Haruka a few seconds to register what the kendoka said, and realize what she meant by it. 'Granny must've brought her before her family and demanded reparation. Poor girl must still be in shock that she was just tossed away by her family like that. Granny can do that girl. This is what you get for picking on her favorite little Keitaro,' Haruka thought to herself sadly. "Here, you look like you need this," Haruka commented, handing Motoko a plastic with a take-out order. It was meant for another customer, but then again, they didn't need to know about this right?

Motoko accepted the plastic but still kept her head down. She may have known Haruka for years, but there was now a sudden gap. She had become a servant, while Haruka had become a master. "Thank you, Haruka-sama," she answered quietly. She bowed one more time as thanks, and left silently.

#########

"Onii-sama," Kanako moaned again. When the two Urashimas went to take a bath, they ended up washing each others' bodies. Intimately.

"Your skin is so smooth Ka-chan," Keitaro commented happily as he ran his hand along her slim curves. "And your hair is fine and beautiful," he continued, running his hand through her lush black hair. "The ones down there are too," he stated bluntly as he touched Kanako's most sensitive spot.

Kanako writhed under her brother's touch. This was heaven; even better than how it was last night. Her brother was trying to show even more initiative, and he can show it to her as much as he liked! She moaned again, and was about to cum once more as his fingers stroked her body gently and lovingly.

"Ojou-sama, pardon me for interrupting, but the food you asked me to get is in the kitchen," Motoko said softly, as she walked in on the two groping each other in the bath. Even with her head slightly down, she saw enough of both of their bodies touching each other in the wrong places.

She blushed beet red for a slight moment before felling her old instincts kick in. She rushed towards Keitaro, her unsheathed sword gleaming brightly in the dim light of the morning sun.

Reacting on pure reflex, Kanako grabbed one of the nearby discarded towels and flung it at the attacking kendoka. It snagged the blade and carried it out of the distracted swordswoman's hand. Kanako tried to stand up but found her legs still weak from the 'attention' her brother was giving her earlier. She wobbled unto her own two feet and staggered into her fighting stance. Despite their retainer's turn-off intrusion, she was still moist, and a few trickles of her juices were still running down her leg.

Motoko, on the other hand, snapped her head in the direction her blade went. She inwardly cursed as she grasped the handle as tight as she could this time, which still wasn't much. It was pathetic of her to have been disarmed that easily, especially by just a towel. Sure it was a surprise attack, but she should have been more alert and steady-handed. What was wrong with her? Surely she had the strength to face off against an Urashima (Kanako specifically; she didn't exactly see Keitaro as a threat). She had already been well along the path of the warrior and was now matching the performance of a sloppy trainee. Where had her strength gone?

On Keitaro's side, things weren't looking good. One look at the two, and you could already tell that neither was in the condition to fight. It didn't take a master of the arts to notice that they were both struggling to even maintain their rigid stances, or the look in either's eyes; one that promised to do away with the other, and daring them to even make the first move. It took Keitaro to notice, however, that both girls were most likely simply being rash.

Kanako was no doubt still… aroused from their… washing. He could easily tell from the puddle of her sweet honey pooling on the floor. He could even make out the distinct smell of it despite the heavy hot spring air.

Motoko was obviously still hurt and shocked at what Granny did, and had not truly realized it until a while ago. The look in her eyes screamed defiance and the old her's demand for revenge to an injustice. It was a big drop, obviously, from heiress to a renowned dojo to a measly slave girl.

He stood up, planning to somehow prevent the fight. What he failed to realize, however, was that he was still undressed and his member was still quite erect from their heavy petting.

Motoko took to it as she normally would, first blushing red at the perversity then rushing forward to punish the pervert. She took to her regular form as she made to cut her supposed master to pieces.

Kanako, taking advantage of the timely distraction, reacted quickly, slamming her right arm against Motoko's raised sword arm. She grimaced as she felt her hit impact since, while it did feel like it did a considerable amount of damage, judging from the sound of the hit, it did not break any bones. She was hoping to hurt the bitch. Following up quickly, she launched a surprisingly sturdy kick which knocked the wind out of the attacking swordswoman and sent her doubling over. She staggered for a while before landing on top of Keitaro, who was still too stunned to move.

Seeing Motoko slump to the floor, Kanako couldn't help but smirk. She was preparing for a long tedious battle to settle the problem with the kendoist. Thanks to her Onii-sama though, things went much easier, smoother and quicker than she thought.

Now, as the winner of the battle, she was definitely going to enjoy the spoils of war… after she fixed up her Onii-chan of course.

'There, that should do it,' Kanako thought to herself, as she looked over her work; specifically one Motoko Aoyama bound in erotic bondage. Her hands were tied behind her back, with the ropes looping and curving around her chest to emphasize and squeeze her perky breasts which were normally hidden under chest bindings. The ropes were set up in such a way that, with the post she was slumped on as a fixture, should the kendo girl struggle, she'll find her breasts squeezed to the point of swelling.

She couldn't help but lick her lips and show a feral grin at the tasty morsel in front of her. Even though she loved her Onii-sama completely and wholeheartedly, there were still times when she wanted to have her own fun. He was still at the point where he wouldn't tolerate such acts and would tell her (and of course she'd obey) to stop such torture.

But by what was seemingly divine providence, she would handle two problems at once. One, she would be able to have a little one-on-one talk with Motoko. The ex-Aoyama heir had still too much fire in her, something she had to get rid off. And two, she'd get to do just that; trample on a hapless young woman's body, mind and soul for what to her was the greater good (her Onii-chan!).

She spared her sleeping brother one last pleasant thought as she slowly started to adopt her dominant personality once more. She approached Motoko's slumped form and, in a show of cruelty, delivered a strong kick to her unconscious prisoner's exposed stomach.

Motoko's eyes flew open as her mind registered the wave of pain. She stood up by reflex and instinctively reached for her sword. As soon as she stood up, however, she was forced back to her knees by a protruding knot she felt roughly scrape her through the white cotton. She also noticed her hands were still behind her back even if she told them to move, and, judging from the pressure on her wrists, she was well tied.

"Urashima-san, what foul folly is this?" she asked threateningly, attempting to look as intimidating as she could. Her sudden shift in posture alerted her to many different things about her body. For one, she couldn't feel the soft cloth of her hakama and gi, but instead tight ropes snaking around her womanly contours. The only freely loose part were her breasts; all swollen, perky and naked for the whole world to see. The most irritable one, however, was that small knot nudging against her pristine maidenhood, positioned as if getting ready to defile her purity.

Kanako sniggered at the confused expression on Motoko's face. The girl really wasn't used to not having control. Oh this was truly going to be fun.

"Cheeky girl," she snickered, "how dare you address me in such a disrespectful manner!" To drive her point, she mounted her foot on the knot and pushed it inwards. It entered her virgin snatch coated by the white fabric of her panties. It didn't go in enough to take away her first time, but just enough for it to get drenched in the fluids.

Motoko winced at the contact. It was the first time someone, or even something, touched her in there. Apparently, when she said she swore chastity, she truly meant it.

"Now tell me, wench," Kanako stated maliciously, "what did I tell you to call me?"

"O-o-ojou-sama…" Motoko stuttered, losing strength in her resolve as she felt this kind of sensation for the first time.

"Now, what do you call me?" Kanako asked harshly, stepping harder on the knot.

"O-ojou-sama!" Motoko shouted, spiked by a wave of pleasure from her snatch.

"Good girl," was Kanako's only response, as she stepped off Motoko and walked off to her bag on the table. She pulled out a hose and pump and proceeded to the latter with soapy water from a pan she had prepared earlier. As soon as it was full, she walked back to Motoko, who was still shaking from the light foreplay.

"Pathetic," the Urashima mistress mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Motoko to hear. Seeing the once proud and calm stoic kendoka all weak and helpless from just a few seconds with a knot of rope, she lifted her head in disgust. "I thought you masters of the Shinmeiryuu were all strong and experienced fighters? What kind of demon slaters are you if you turn into sluts from just a simple touch?"

Motoko blushed in anger, but knew Kanako was justified in her insults. She, the youngest master of their sacred art, was writhing in pleasure like a slut! How had she fallen so low? How long had she herself been a pervert?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kanako forcefully kicked her forward and pulled down her panties. It was even worse for her when Kanako chose that moment to shove the free end of the hose up her ass.

The pain was intense; both to her body and to her pride. She would have wailed loudly as a something entered her for the first time ever. The physical pain was ignored, however, in favor of the crumbling self-esteem she held. Samurais and women were both supposed to be chaste, and she was both. The big difference was that she was soiled and filthy. One look at the sparks in Kanako's eyes told her she wasn't even seen as a person. She was just a toy to be played with; a puppet made to please.

"I'm going to clean you up here," Kanako stated firmly, running her hand across the exposed lower cheeks. "It just wouldn't do to have you so… unclean when I present you to our Master."

Motoko stiffened at the thought of Keitaro. Her personal view of him was still clashing against her honor's view, and she knew neither was winning or getting anywhere for that matter. After all, one was painting him as a demon; a perverted, sick, and evil demon. The other said he was her new god, as he may as well be with all the power he now had over her. Her codes demand that his word be stronger than even the law itself, and if he should wish her to do something, she should do it obediently.

Again her thoughts were cut off as she felt the lukewarm water make its way into her. The fact that her body was tense and rigid only served to make things worse. She was squeezing the hose tightly, and was now more sensitive to the water gushing in her. Without even having to turn her head, she picked up Kanako's joy at her reaction.

The girl in question was indeed enjoying herself. She knew it would be easier if her little Motoko just loosened up; which was exactly why she said what she did to make her body go tense. Ah, it was really fun doing this. She truly missed the thrill she got from torturing strong willed girls who were deep down submissive little masochists. Now that she had her chance to relive her old dominatrix days, she definitely wasn't going to waste any of it.

Kanako cupped Motoko's chin in her leathered hand and made the young retainer look her in the eye. Before, it was a more even battle. Motoko's strong samurai resolve shone brightly, fending off Kanako's evil gleam, but not making any progress as well. Now, one-sided was being generous. Motoko had no strength in her, only turmoil, pain, and hints of newly forming fear. Kanako gained more ground, relishing in it, and set out for more. Before she let go of the kendoka's chin, breaking their eye contact, she gave her a knowing smile and saw the fear truly take hold. How satisfying.

Motoko gave in. Tears started streaking down her face. She was weak. Weak like her Aneue saw her. Unworthy to carry on their honored God's Cry School. She was soft. She was insignificant. She had no honor. She only had harsh masters.

'Now for the final blow,' Kanako thought. She picked up Shisui and made sure Motoko saw it. Those horrified eyes and pain-twisted face… priceless. She licked the base of the sword, enjoying the growing dread in the samurai. She had, after all, gotten rid of all the girl's honor (save the purity reserved for her brother); there was nothing left for her to crush in their cute little slave. She had to look elsewhere, and the sword obviously held some esteem of its own. It may not be living, but there was still the emotion, the torture. On her little pet, of course. She held the sword up with one hand, opened Motoko's little hole up, and shoved the last thing she had to herself up her spread out asshole.

It was pure ecstasy for Kanako. The look of pain, then defeat, then weakness, then horror, then fear when she realized what she was about to do, then pleading, then pain again. The change in emotion was exhilarating; it felt like a rush of adrenaline pushing her right to the edge of her own climax. She just barely hung on when the pain on Motoko's face faded and was replaced by tame submission. She broke out in maniacal laughter and moved towards her prisoner. She was going to baptize the new submissive with a wave of her own climax; something the poor girl would have to work for every day of her new life. This was too perfect. The only thing missing was-

"Kanako!" A sudden cry was heard as the door slammed open. 'Shit,' was the only coherent thought in the Urashima mistress' mind as her beloved brother, the only missing thing she was just thinking about earlier, barged into the room to catch her red handed. Her eyes widened, as did his. He looked into her eyes, as did she. He briefly turned his head and saw Motoko's bound, struggling form and Kanako knew she was in trouble. When she was at the receiving end of one of the infamous Urashima glares, much less one from her most beloved person in the world, she knew she was in trouble. Her brother still wasn't supposed to see this side of her. He still wasn't ready for the harsher end of their new relationship.

Motoko let out a loud pained scream as she let loose the tide she had been holding back for long. Her sword and all the wastes in her flew right onto the floor, accompanied by tinges of red.

That was it. Kanako Urashima, harsh dominatrix, lone protégé of Grandma Hina Urashima in the widely unknown secret Urashima martial (and marital) arts, peed in her pants. She was already going to be punished herself. That damned Aoyama just had to make it worse.

Ignoring the yellow trickle along her leg, the leather-clad woman jumped to her knees and crawled to her brother's feet. "Forgive me, Onii-sama! Forgive me!" she repeatedly intoned in between sobs, clinging to his leg as if her life depended on it. All the fight she had had left her. She swore to make her life a devotion to the man she deemed more important than Kami, and she had displeased him. No, what she did was worse; she angered him.

Taking after Granny, her brother was one of those 'gentle but deadly when provoked' kinds. Even worse was since they are rarely that mad (Keitaro more so than Hina), it usually takes multiples of the effort needed to get them angry to appease them.

Keitaro shook off his sister and she landed on the floor with barely a thud. While it didn't hurt physically, what it meant made her shudder. She just lay there, looking dumbly at her brother as he moved towards Motoko, mouth agape, with a broken, dejected expression on her face; ironically similar to the one she had made Motoko wear in shame just earlier.

He reached out to untie the harsh knots, but drew back his hand when his tenant inched away from it. He stooped a little to get a view at her face, and was shocked to see a fanatic look of devotion instead of a hurt, angry or any other possible negative emotion. He saw her mouth open then close immediately, as if she held back what she was about to say. He gently stroked her under her lips with the intention of letting her know she should just say it. When her face showed a trace of pure bliss and followed his hand like a cat would to its master's hand, he knew something was terribly wrong.

Motoko on the other hand, was embarrassed. At her lowest of lows under the devil's fickle torture, the one she deemed a pervert came in to save her. He was her knight in shining armor, even stooping so low as to bend on one knee to catch a glimpse of how her face looked. He even gave her a gentle caress, and here she was foolish enough to act inappropriately and pretend she was a person he held dear. His touch was special; it was his to give, and definitely not hers to ask. With that one move, she knew he stole her heart, and to be frank, she didn't care.

"Keitaro-sama, I am filthy. I am unworthy to even be pitied by you," she whispered reverently in a tone that was respectful, humble, and honest. She had to face the truth. She may love him, but she could never be his intimately. She was but a loyal servant to this gentle god. She was but a commoner, no, lower even, seeking to marry above her station. It would be wrong for him to have her even more than just a stone to step on; a tool to be used then thrown away and forgotten.

"Don't say that, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said patiently, perfectly masking the anger he was feeling towards his Imouto for daring break such a strong pious soul into an empty worshipper. "I am your manager, and it's my job to see you safe and cared for," he continued.

Motoko's heart skipped a beat as her mind realized what her master had just said. He said that it was his job to see her safe and cared for. He even sounded honest and loving, unlike the honeyed words the real vile perverts so casually through around. Could it be? Would he really take her as his own? Like in her story, did she actually have a chance and end up with him, the man of her dreams?

At that moment, she swore to make it up to him and repent for all the things she had done to him before. At that moment, she swore to be his perfect servant; meek, obedient, and most importantly, pleasing. At that moment, she swore to be his.

Kanako, on the other hand, was now the cornered rat. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting her brother's inhuman healing. She should have kept a closer watch on her sadistic tendencies since the evil laugh was definitely something that would've alarmed him. Now she knew she was going to pay for that ignorance. How that conniving bitch acted would only make her brother go against her all the more. Sure, she planned for the whole thing to happen, but she never expected her brother to finish the last part for her. He had unwittingly shut her out and took the position of Motoko's personal god for himself. Not that she had any right to deny him that. She may be his wife in all but law, but she was still his to do with as he pleased after all.

Keitaro finished his work on the knots and Motoko felt the blood flow back into her arms, legs and chest. Even though she was now free to move, she made no move to hide herself. Her old modesty forgotten, she let him look at her nubile form all he wanted. All she did was turn to face her beloved master and fixed herself so that she was kneeling before him. She brought her head to the floor and continued her worship.

"Keitaro-sama, I am not worthy of your kindness," she repeated fanatically. Kanako flinched. She could tell this wasn't intentional, but the girl was pushing all the right buttons and nailed the broken person act. She would've given the girl a treat had it not been her who'll be eventually punished for this.

"Kanako," Keitaro said through gritted teeth, her beloved pet name already forgotten. She cringed at the weight of his voice and whimpered like a beaten dog. "Kanako, come here," he commanded, and immediately she moved to the spot he was pointing to. She kept her head down all the while, and mimicked Motoko's bow.

"Care to explain what the two of you have been doing here?" he said harshly, looking at the kneeling women. One was his tenant, her white skin marred by rough red lines snaking all around her figure. The other was his sister, still in her leather outfit. He took her for his own just yesterday, and he already dreaded the thought of her terrorizing others in his name. He loved her and all and definitely didn't mind any attention she got the girls to give him, but she still needed to be taught a lesson.

"Onii-sama, the girl is our servant," Kanako started, but not after giving Motoko a 'back off' glare when she awkwardly lifted her head to see who would go first. "It is her just punishment for making life as a manager harder for you before. When she came back already honor bound to serve us, she still had the nerve to fight back. She was too wild. She needed to be tamed and put in her place."

Keitaro turned his head to the other, now trembling, figure. "Is this true?"

Motoko hastily lifted herself from the full bow, but still did not dare look at Keitaro face to face. "Hai, Keitaro-sama," she said humbly. "I truly did bring bodily harm to you before and after I was made your servant. I can only beg for the forgiveness which I do not deserve." She brought her head back to the floor and resumed her humbling bow.

Keitaro looked as if he was weighing the information he'd just received (not as if either girl could see it though). "Kanako, I want you to think of what you've done. You may have Granny's blessing or did this for me, but I want you to know I do not appreciate this," he stated firmly. Kanako nodded in response. "Stand," Keitaro ordered firmly, and his sister was quick to comply. He placed his hands around her neck, and slowly removed her collar. "You're not worthy of this just yet," he added. "Not until you are sorry for what you've done."

"Motoko, follow me," he said, as he walked out of the room with a hesitant Motoko in tow. Kanako was shocked, her hands tracing where her collar used to be. She felt naked without it. She felt lost. She felt abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Motoko woke the next morning to the sun light that had flooded her room and rested on her pale facial features. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she realized that she had slept in. Her usual routine involved rising before dawn, followed by meditation, a number of kendo excercises, and a dip in the hot springs to relieve herself of the dry sweat that had formed and stained her skin.

Sitting up on the futon, Motoko gazed out the window into the sky and let her thoughts drift. They wandered to the events of the day before which were most likely the causes of her delayed waking.

For one, it was the beginning of her inevitable future. She had been given as an offering of peace to the Urashima Clan, in the hopes that it would quell the spoils of war brought on by the wrath of the Urashima Clan head. In her duty to her clan, she had given up her name, her pride, and more importantly, her sword. She was no longer a person, no longer Motoko Aoyama, and no longer the future heir to the Shinmeiryuu School of Swordsmanship. Now, her status became lower than the dust on one's shoe. Her future, her dreams, and ambition have now vanished, to be replaced with the sole purpose of being a slave to Keitaro Urashima, her previous landlord and current master.

However, the Goshujin-sama whom she secretly referred to as her beloved, not only owned her body, but her heart, her thoughts and her dreams. Last night, he became a knight in shining armor - one who rescued the damsel in distress from her Ojou-sama. He went so far as to kneel on one knee and consider her well being. After hearing those earnest words, she swore, from that day, she would devote her life to him. He would become her God.

Slowly rising her futon, Motoko could still feel the slight burns along the joints of her body from where the thick robe had snaked around her the night before. The outline of where the rope had been was still present, marking her skin with deep red indents The once proud swordswoman struggled to stand straight, let alone move freely around the room. Stumbling slightly, her eyes glance towards the exit, noticing a presence sleeping next to her door. A brown haired figure breathed lightly as his head and arms rested on his bent knees.

Motoko smiled at the sight. Her master had given up his own luxuries to be with her and to ensure that everything went smoothly. She crawled over to his side, minimizing the stings that the remnant marks produced.

Motoko held out her arm, about to prod him awake when she retracted. Lightly, almost whispering, she called out, "Goshujin-sama... goshujin-sama... its morning."

Slowly, Keitaro came to. Drool hung along the side of his mouth as his vision blurred into resolution. His glasses were found where they normally sat on the young manager's face, albeit slightly lower. He had fallen asleep in his street clothes, still adorning a pair of jeans and a long sleeve, cotton green shirt.

Realizing who was trying to wake him, Keitaro snapped to attention, "Uh.. Mokoto-san, g-good morning." Keitaro tried to crawl back, wary of his closeness to the practicing swordsman.

Motoko merely smiled, and bowed her head to the floor, "Goshujin-sama."

Keitaro stared at the once proud warrior. His mind clicked as he remembered everything that had occured the night before. He remembered falling asleep next to his step sister, finding a rope bound Motoko and saving her from the clutches of Kanako's 'discipline'. Now, here he was in her room, with her bowing before him, showing complete obedience to his will. He frowned slightly, unsure of how to respond to the title 'goshujin-sama'.

The raven haired female was sporting the usual training hakama that she wore on a daily basis. It was covered with wrinkles from being slept in the night before. As well as her hair being messely unkempt, possibly from the odd position in which she had slept in.

As much as he understood her position as being honor bound to him, he missed the quick tempered swordswoman who would thrash him at every opportunity of what could be a be considered a compromising scene. Though, he did enjoy the pleasure of not being sky rocketed out to the nearest body of water.

Knowing that he would have to take the initiative in this 'master/servant' relationship, "Motoko-san..." He put his hands on her shoulders, lifting her posture to stare up at him. His slim fingers slid off as she rose to a stop, feeling his face heat up as their eyes met.

Quickly recovering, Keitaro's lips turned upward into a large grin, "Just Keitaro is fine."

Motoko flushed as her mind registered her 'orders', "But Ojou-sama- "

"Kanako."

"Ah... but...I was..." Motoko's eyes fell to the ground before searching left and right, unsure of how to respond. She had been taught this while being tortured into submission. When something like obeying your master or respecting him in any way, shape of form was reinforced with the amount of pain that she had endured, it was obvious how easily one would submit. Especially, since her ojou-sama had no intention of stopping where it had.

In a flash, strong arms wrapped themselves around her body as Motoko's vision was blocked by the green shirt of her now and future master. Her body almost went into shock as she could only sit there without any strength in her body. Realizing what had happened, Motoko allowed herself enjoy the whole hearted embrace as she leaned onto her master's chest, taking in the strong aroma that clung to the green colored cotton. Her eyes teared at his kindness, blushing, as she felt a warm feeling envelop her entire body and relief flooded through her mind. She knew that in her past, she would never submit herself to this, would never leave herself so incredibly vulnerable as she was now. But this was different. From this man, she learned how to trust, learned how to love, and learned how to accept help from others. Yes, this was different. There was without a doubt in her mind that it was because of him, she had grown. She had no qualms about being his honor bound slave. She would enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Motoko could still feel the blood rush in her face as time seemed to stop and the moment continued. The temperature around her felt like it was skyrocketing as beads of sweat began to form along her neck and brow. Motoko shivered slightly as her skin burned with a tingling sensation.<p>

"G-go.." Her voice quivered while she was in his grip.

Motoko felt his hold on her tighten as she could only remain silent through the intense heat.

"K-Kei-keitaro...sama"

Keitaro sighed, but he released his grip nonetheless. He leaned back against the door with a half smile on his face, "See? That wasn't so hard. Now we just need to work on the 'sama' part."

Motoko only stared at the ground in front of her as she felt a cool breeze come into the room, filling her with cold sweat. She dropped her body, both arms crossing across her chest, trying to keep the warmth from fading. Breathing, alone, proved to be difficult already, even more so than any training routine she had put herself through. Her heart pounded against her chest even louder than she had thought possible. All of the limbs on her body had gone numb and the feeling of collapse felt incredibly tempting at this point. The feeling that her body was put through was unbareable.

"Are you feeling alright, Motoko?" A concerned look gazed down on the kendoist.

"Ye-yes... I- I think I just need to- " She had cut herself off as she remembered her place as the servant. "Uh... I will go make some breakfast for you, Goshu... Keitaro-sama. Please excuse me."

The honor bound servant respectfully bowed before turning towards the door, too pleased to have a few moments alone to collect herself. When she easily slid the sliding door open, the swordswoman took a step forward to try and balance herself, only to be easily pulled back from a light tug on the wrist. Her head shot around with only enough time to recognize the image of her Goshujin-sama before collapsing on top of him.

Keitaro had his body flatly laid out on the floor. His face was turning a shade of red as he tried to look to the side to avoid her gaze. The silky, raven colored hair tickled his face as kept his eyes on a suit of armor that was in the room.

Motoko on the other hand, had turned blood red at the incident. No matter how many times she had dreamed of this moment after their first encounter, she vehemently denied every accusation that it was love. She had refused to believe her feelings, coming to the conclusion that should any of the events were to happen, she would behead him instantly, and without emotion. Now, her self promise could not be fulfilled. Her pride as a warrior had been given up. Now, she felt something. The feeling of embarrassment of her compromising position, the anxiousness of what could happen, the fear of possible punishment or rejection. The list went on and on.

Moments passed by before either of them spoke.

"K-Keitaro-sa-sama... I-I should go make breakfast." Gradually, the ex heir stood up and began walking out the door, hoping that he would remain silent, before stumbling and feeling a sharp pain between her legs.

Leaping forward, the Hinata Hot Springs manager caught her before she hit the floorboards, "Motoko, you're still hurt. Go lie down and I'll bring breakfast up to you."

He was crouched over her, gently caressing her cheek with one hand and stroking her long, soft locks, while Motoko leaned into his shoulder. She looked up at him, water in her eyes from not crying out in pain; the pain of not being able to reach out and smother him, and the pain that coursed through her as she fell.

"N-no. You are my goshujin-sama. It would be improper for one that is honor bound to not serve you." Motoko adverted her eyes, trying to not meet his gaze in fear of her blush returning.

Keitaro grinned at her expression, "Well, if I am your 'goshujin-sama', then I order you to rest and let me do the cooking, 'kay?" He gently nudged her side in order to receive a confirmation.

Motoko resigned herself to the fate put upon her by her Goshujin-sama. She certainly couldn't argue with that logic.

Sighing, her eyes instantly shot open when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her Goshujin-sama was carrying her, bridal style, back into the room. Motoko was thankful that it was still morning with plenty of light coming into the room in order to disguise her facial color. Had it been any time in the evening, her face would have been bright enough to glow in the dark. She could do nothing but look away as her entire body was at his mercy. Though he already had full access to her, this was the most intimite gesture he had made toward her, regardless if it was intentional or not.

Reaching the futon that was still currently laid out, Keitaro lowered himself slowly, careful not to drop her. Halfway down, Motoko dove out of his arms and hid underneath the sheets.

"Motoko, are you okay?"

"I am fine. Please do not worry about me." Her voiced was muffled under the covers.

"Okay, but, I think it would be best if you stayed home from school today to recover. I'll call your school and then I'll bring some food up."

Motoko remained silent, afraid that her words would betray her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Keitaro returned to Motoko's room, hauling a bucket of hot spring water, a clean towel, and a tray full of food. The water in the bucket was sloshing back and forth, making it extremely difficult to stay balanced. The food and soup had been somewhat more managable, but it did not keep the bowls and plates from from sliding around along the tray. Luckily, everything had gone according and nothing was broken or spilled.<p>

The bucket of water weighed down his right side as his left side maintained a balancing act. The towel easily swung over a shoulder. Stopping in front of the futon, Keitaro carefully placed the water down, before lowering the serving tray to the side of the futon.

Motoko had shifted herself to the right up position on the futon after he left the room and was now asleep and silently snoring. When the scent of a fresh cooked meal caught her nose, her eyes flickered slightly, followed by a stomache growl. A red face of embarrassment shot up out of bed, clutching her stomache, only to be gently pushed back down.

"Motoko, you should stay in bed. I told you last night, remember? I still am your manager, and it is still my job to make sure that you're safe and cared for."

Motoko sat up knowing that there was no way out of this. It was impossible to stop him from caring because that was the type of person that he was. If you were injured, it was in his nature to dote you. For as long as she had known him, he was would always try and bare your burdens.

"I know you didn't get to go into the hot springs yesterday with everything that you went through so I brought up some hot water and a towel. "

Keitaro pulled the bucket across the floor and began wetting and wringing the towel. The water inside still had steam coming off as did the towel after being drenched.

Motoko sat up, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around as she watched her Goshujin-sama's backside. He cared deeply for every person that resided in the inn, despite the fact that most of them had not returned the treatment.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Keitaro held out a wrung out towel towards her, "I'll leave you alone so you can some privacy. Don't forget to eat before breakfast gets cold."

Motoko took the towel and could feel the heat that the towel gave off. It burned her hands slightly, but she managed to not flinch. Keitaro stood up and started walking towards the exit of the room only to be stopped by Motoko's voice, "K-Keitaro-sama... w-would it be acceptable if you were to wash my back for me?"

The raven haired girl's cheeks flushed a bright red as she could only stare into the towel. Her voice shook as she voiced her question. To say she was embarrassed at the question was an understatement. If he accepted, they would be alone and he'd be touching... rubbing her bare skin. She would be nude... and... it could happen again... and they'd both be... The thought caused the blood in her head to peak to the point where she felt light headed.

Keitaro felt a stream of blood flow out of his nose at his tenant's request. She had basically invited him into her bath, requested that he see her nude, and inquired whether or not he wanted to stroke her exposed body. Only extremely few people would be able to refuse an offer as such. His shoulder twitched at the possibilities if he made a wrong move with someone at the top of food chain.

The boundry of master/servant still remained, but for how long? He knew that she had earnestly devoted her body, mind and soul to him, but would a stroke of bad luck cause the honor bound servant to revert to her old tendencies?

The Hinata Hot Springs manager simply stood, glued to the spot, unsure if he was signing his own death warrant.

"I-if you do n-not accept, i-it is not re-required that you l-leave."

Slowly, Keitaro turned and hesitated for a second before taking a seat beside Motoko.

He would be lying if he were to say that he was not fearing for his life at the moment. The master/servant relationship did nothing to ease the anxiety. "Ju-just wash your back, right?"

Motoko sighed in relief that he had agreed. If he had refused in anyway, she knew that she would never be able to face him in the same way again. She believed that he would never see her in the same light again, either. With a constant shaking hand, the now luke warm towel was pushed into her Goshujin-sama's possession. The raven haired beauty turned around, pulled her hair out, and began removing the top part of her karate gi. Her profusely red, blushing cheeks were thankfully unseen, hidden away behind the swordwoman's long, dark hair.

As part of the uniform dropped to the ground, it revealed creamy, porcelain skin. The kendoist's pale skin looked incredibly smooth and pleasing to the eye, unscarred and unmarred by any blemishes whatsoever. Over her seemingly flat chest, bandages covered and tightly pulled back on the bulging globes. With a quick flick of the finger, Motoko allowed the strands of bandages to easily fall, exposing her tightly held bosom. Each roll of the bind had left their mark on the blushing female's body as her nipples ran with overlapping lines of indentation.

Keitaro gasped at the sight of absolute beauty that had taken his breath away. A seductive moan escaped her lips as a cold breeze passed through the room. He could feel his level of arousal rising, while his strength was falling.

Cautiously reaching out, Keitaro pressed the wet towel against his servant's brilliant skin. On contact, a whimper formed on her lips, revealing a sensitive location. As Keitaro continued to wash and dab at the unblemished flesh, moans continued to flow out of the young female's mouth which were paired with an inconsistent set of lurches and shudders.

Motoko had squeezed her eyelids closed as sensitivity began peaking. The fact that she was quite ticklish had not helped any of the sounds that escaped her mouth. Her thumb was forced to endure the torture of her teeth biting down in order to keep herself from squealing out loud her pleasure and satisfaction.

The strained silence that encased the room was thicker than blood. Every time Motoko let out a spasmed twitch or a flirtacious moan, Keitaro would pull his hand back instead of continuing like the swordswoman had so desired. However, Motoko was able to contain her desires and simply decided to enjoy this moment.

Keitaro took his time with the process of washing her back. It was not because he delighted in the view of her body while performing this action, but he remained wary of each of Motoko's movements and his own.

The entire process took a while, which involved rinsing out the towel over and over, scrubing each area of her luscious back, and bathing each part of her creamy skin in the heat of a freshly drenched towel. Dousing the towel on last time, he dropped it into Motoko's arms before taking off, only glancing over his shoulder to saw, "Make sure you eat before it gets any colder."

Quickly stepping out and sliding the door closed, Keitaro dropped back, hitting the wall. Sliding down, he could only heave for more air as his whole body was still suffering from unconcious jerks. His mind raced with the day's events. He had been woken up by his tenant and then the prideful warrior had bowed down to him. They proceeded into some awkward moments, leading to him making her breakfast and then washing her back. He had no issues about helping a friend in need, but today was just so...

On the opposite side of the door, Motoko sat in her futon, gasping for air. She had hoped that the air would be more gentle and open between them. Instead, her heart still flew in her chest and anything she tried to voice out loud, came out as a crackle sound from her throat.

After Keitaro had left the room, an eerie sensation shivered throughout her body; she was alone. Though she knew that he was still nearby, she did not like the feeling of being so far away from him. She missed being in his presence... in his arms... in his warm embrace.

Being slowed by her thoughts, Motoko took the towel and began wiping down her arms and shoulders, eventually reaching her chest. Pausing for a second, she ran the fiber down from her left shoulder, onto and across her breast, feeling her heart rate going faster than normal. Motoko continued to wipe the fiber over her sensitive nipples as she felt her own arousal between her legs. Unsure of what to make of the feeling, she began removing what remained of her hakama. The now nude swordswoman wrung the towel out once more before wiping down her legs. Nearing her sex, she could only stare at the wet splotch that now stained her panties. She touched her womanhood, only to have a sudden jolt of pleasure reap through her as she through her head back in ecstasy. Hesitantly, she began stroke her most sensitive part. With the feeling of bliss, she spread her legs wide and bit down on her lip.

The thought of Keitaro and the moments they had shared in the past came flushing back.

Though the feeling of satisfaction was great, she couldn't shake the feeling of disgust in herself. She was once the proud heir to one of the oldest and noblest clans throughout Japan and now, she was on the ground, spreading her legs like a bitch in heat. Oh, how the mighty had fallen...

Tears ran out of her eyes as she returned to an upright position, returning the clothes that she wore back to her body. She was afraid of what she had become, a weak woman that depended on men, a woman that gave into her desires. Sobbing, she picked up the bowl of rice that had undoubtedly gone cold with the amount of time that had passed.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs after somewhat maintaining his composture, Keitaro got himself a glass of water before wandering around the apartments. He came into the room that Motoko had her incident the night before. In the middle of the room was Kanako, sitting in a seiza. Her eyes were puffy red and she looked like had not gotten any sleep the night before.<p>

Walking up with a worried look, "Kanako, what are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"O-oni-sama, l-last n-night, y-you told me not to move u-until you came back." Kanako sniffled.

That was right. He had forgotten that after he saved Motoko, he had, out of anger, given orders to Kanako to stay put until he could think of a proper punishment for what she had done.

_Flashback (Copy/pasted from Chapter 4 except I added a few lines at the end)_

_"Kanako," Keitaro said through gritted teeth, her beloved pet name already forgotten. She cringed at the weight of his voice and whimpered like a beaten dog. "Kanako, come here," he commanded, and immediately she moved to the spot +he was pointing to. She kept her head down all the while, and mimicked Motoko's bow._

_"Care to explain what the two of you have been doing here?" he said harshly, looking at the kneeling women. One was his tenant, her white skin marred by rough red lines snaking all around her figure. The other was his sister, still in her leather outfit. He took her for his own just yesterday, and he already dreaded the thought of her terrorizing others in his name. He loved her and all and definitely didn't mind any attention she got the girls to give him, but she still needed to be taught a lesson._

_"Onii-sama, the girl is our servant," Kanako started, but not after giving Motoko a 'back off' glare when she awkwardly lifted her head to see who would go first. "It is her just punishment for making life as a manager harder for you before. When she came back already honor bound to serve us, she still had the nerve to fight back. She was too wild. She needed to be tamed and put in her place."_

_Keitaro turned his head to the other, now trembling, figure. "Is this true?"_

_Motoko hastily lifted herself from the full bow, but still did not dare look at Keitaro face to face. "Hai, Keitaro-sama," she said humbly. "I truly did bring bodily harm to you before and after I was made your servant. I can only beg for the forgiveness which I do not deserve." She brought her head back to the floor and resumed her humbling bow._

_Keitaro looked as if he was weighing the information he'd just received (not as if either girl could see it though). "Kanako, I want you to think of what you've done. You may have Granny's blessing or did this for me, but I want you to know I do not appreciate this. Do not move from here until I have time to deal with you, after I take care of Motoko," he stated firmly. Kanako nodded in response. "Stand," Keitaro ordered firmly, and his sister was quick to comply. He placed his hands around her neck, and slowly removed her collar. "You're not worthy of this just yet," he added. "Not until you are sorry for what you've done."_

_End Flashback_

Seeing his sister this way made his heart pain slightly. He couldn't help, but feel sorry because he was the one that caused this. Putting his arms on hers, he pulled her up and hugged her with all of the affection he could muster.

Keitaro gently whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Kanako. I was angry last night, but I can't stay mad at my little sister forever. Just... ask or tell me whatever you're going to do... and... as for THAT night, I think we should put it off for now."

Kanako could feel the emotion that came from his embrace. When he said that he was no longer angry at her, she believed that it would mean that things could go back to the way it was before. She would be able to carry out her vengeance against Motoko for her brother's wrath. But, he had gone on to say that she would need permission to do anything until he trusted her again. And went on to say that they wouldn't be lovers anymore... the only relationship holding them together was master and servant. Her world crumbled at that.

* * *

><p><em>All of the residents had left to perform their daily duties and hobbies that day, leaving her alone to train on the rooftop. She stopped for a moment in her excercise to enjoy the morning breeze that calmed her nerves and cooled the sweat. During this time, she heard footsteps growing louder and louder as they came up the steps to the rooftop. Casually stepping out, Keitaro appeared in a hakama that looked similar to her own. In one hand, he held a wooden bokken that looked slightly longer than her own.<em>

_"Motoko-san, would you accept a challenge with a wager?"_

_"What could I possibly gain from the likes of you? If you so insist, I will crush you so that I can continue my training." Motoko growled at the casual interruption for something so senseless._

_"Understood, the stakes will be the other's slave for the day. Does that meet your approval Motoko-san?"_

_Keitaro was answered by a charge from the swordswoman, baron held out in front. Keitaro gracefully sidestepped and knocked her side with a swing from his bokken. Motoko quickly regained balance and side swiped to Keitaro's abdomen. He dodged by a quick step back. Stepping into her range now, he vanished and, in the blink of an eye, was behind holding her from behind with the length of the bokken pressed firmly against her Adam's Apple._

_"I believe I win our little bet." Keitaro said with a smile._

_Motoko growled in anger. How could she lose to some weakling? And now he was holding her intimitely in his arms. His embrace was so... arousing, "Very well. I will honor my word. What is it that you wish for me to serve you in?" He held her in all his strength and his smile glowed in her eyes as he looked down on her._

_Gently, Keitaro placed a chaste kissed on her lips as she could only blush at his action._

Motoko woke from an intense lust filled dream that involved her and her Goshujin-sama in each other's arms, gently caressing each other. He had held her in his arms like she had wanted so hungrily. The Keitaro in her dreams bad been forward and intimate about his feelings towards her, unlike how she was to him in reality.

Glancing around the room, she realized that she was once again in her bed, in her room and all the silverware had disappeared. She could only guess that Keitaro had come and collected them while she slept.

Getting up, she noticed it was late in the afternoon or early in the evening. The sun had almost begun to set and she could only wonder if any of the other residents had returned from their trips or if Keitaro was somewhere within the apartments. Getting up, Motoko rolled up her futon before heading out to silently roam the halls in search of her master.

After some time, she realized that he had returned to his room and resumed his study for Toykyo University, the most prestigious academy in all of Japan. It was also the place where he had promised a, now, unknown childhood friend in hopes that they would be together forever. Motoko couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy at that. She decided to head out and hopefully get something for Keitaro to eat at the Tea House.

Putting on wooden sandals, Motoko walked out, feeling a cold breeze as Winter grew closer. Luckily for a veteran in the art of swordsmanship, it had little effect other than to ruffle clothing. Walking down the endless number of steps that led to and from Hinata Hot Springs, Motoko began to think what Keitaro might want to eat. When she reached the bottom, she had listed out rice, grilled salmon, sauteed vegetables, and miso soup.

Making a sharp left, Motoko made her way to the Hinata Tea House that was run by Haruka.

* * *

><p>After ordering, negotiating, talking, reminiscing, and over forty whole minutes later, Motoko walked through the front door of her residency and placed the bag full of lunch boxes on the table. She was about to make her way into the kitchen when she was stopped by the voice of her Ojou-sama.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Kanako snarled at the ex Shinmeiryuu heir.

"O-ojou... Kanako-sa-sama!" Motoko flinched, startled by her assailant from last night.

"What did you call me?" Kanako took an aggressive step forward. "Do you need to be reminded of you place, AGAIN? You should count yourself lucky that my Onii-san saved you, otherwise, things would have gotten ugly and I can guarentee that you wouldn't be standing where you are if he hadn't come.

"G-goshu... Keitaro-sama ordered that you be referred to as such." Motoko felt her blood boil at the thought of having to apologize to her attacker. "I-I brought food for you and Keitaro-sama. It is on the counter."

Kanako made a sound of annoyance as she shoved her way past the rebellious slave. Rearing back, Kanako swatted the bag of boxed lunches off the table and onto the wall. All of its contents spilled out, smearing the white wall with an array of colors. Several pieces from the meal riccocheted and bounced back onto the furious Urashima.

Motoko could only watch as the time and effort in obtaining the bentos was put to waste. Some of the contents that flew threw the air had landed on her white hakama, staining it with a vomitous brown.

"Don't get ANY ideas about you and my Onii-san! You're nothing but a slave to be used and thrown away!" Kanako screamed as her words cut deep. "I will be making dinner for my Onii-san! Now clean up this mess!"

By this point, Motoko was fuming at the actions of her Goshujin-sama's brat of a sister. She could not believe that she had wasted the effort in obtaining something in order to serve her Goshujin-sama and it was ruined by staining it against the floor and now she was forced to clean it up.

"...I don't think so."

The room fell silent as what was said registered. The voice had belonged to neither of the two present females. Both Kanako's and Motoko's eyes widened; Kanako's in fear; Motoko's in relief. Both turned to the wall behind them. There stood Keitaro, leaning against the door frame. Based on his expression, he had undoubtedly heard the whole screaming bout.

Stepping forward, "I forgive your for what you did to Motoko last night and this is how you show yourself? I am very disappointed in you, Kanako. I won't be able to shrug this off like I did with what happened last night. You will have to earn your position with me from now on."

Kanako shook in fear at what she was being told. Her Onii-san never spoke to her like the way he did now. The only time that had come close was last night when she was found, "Yes, Onii-san."

"No, until you understand how wrong your actions were, you will call me Goshujin-sama, like how Motoko-san used to."

Kanako could feel herself slipping away at this point. She would collapse any second because of the harshness that her Onii-sama was speaking to her and how she was no longer considered his Onee-chan, but a servant below the level of that useless swordswoman.

"Y-yes, Goshujin-sama." Kanako bowed respectfully.

"Make sure that this does NOT happen again, otherwise, I will hand the method of punishment over to Motoko-san."

Kanako's eyes widened in fear of what could happen while Motoko could have jumped with glee at the thought.

"Kanako, clean up the mess you made and then go make dinner for Motoko-san and I. I don't want to give Haruka a reason to come up here."

The two females present knew the what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Keitaro had a towel wrapped around his waist as he was going to take a dip in the hot springs. After everything that had happened that day, he really needed to relax. From taking care of Motoko to washing her back and studying and then having Kanako act THAT way... it had been a long day.<p>

Testing the water with his big toe, Keitaro dove in head first when he found it at a comftorable temperature. He swam around before laying on the surface of the water, staring up at the red glow in the sky. It was the first time in a few days that he had gotten to himself. He smiled as he thought of the gestures Motoko had made towards him and how she wanted to get closer to him. It had been cute and something to chuckle about, though he didn't know what to think about asking him to wash her back. One wrong slip could have cost her whole demeanor to shatter. Then Kanako had tried to 'tame' Motoko and screamed to not get closer to him. He knew how jealously since everyone experienced it. It wasn't unnatural, though he wasn't too sure about doing it with his step sister. Sure they had sex a few days ago, but he argued that it was because he was caught up in the heat of the moment. With that reasoning in mind, he swore that would never do it again or else he be jailed for incent.

Stepping out, Keitaro made his way towards the changing room. Opening and closing the sliding door, he froze for a second. He had forgotten to bring down his pajamas. He only had the jeans and shirt that he had wore that day. Debating and arguing both sides cognitively, he decided to walk up to his room in a towel. After all, no one in the Inn would call him a pervert now that they were honor bound to him. He had unlimited access to anything and everything in the Hinata Apartments.

However, his misfortunes always caught up to him. On the way up the stairs, he slipped on the jeans he was carrying in his arms. He slid down about six steps, scraping his bare bottom when his towel had come off. Getting up, he rubbed the places of contact and quickly gathered his things before tying the towel around his waist again. Embarrased, he ran up the stairs faster than he ever had even though there was no one around to see him.

Oh, how wrong he was. There was one person that had seen the incident and everything was revealed... literally. Motoko was hidden behind a corner, watching the whole scene play out. She hadn't intentionally spied on him rather than did she stumble upon him. She was nearing the staircase herself when she saw her Goshujin-sama in only a towel, slip and expose himself. Her face had gone tomato red as her heart began to race and her feelings from this morning returned.

She saw her Goshujin-sama in his nude form...

She saw Ketaro in his nude form...

She saw the one that she desired in his nude form...

Arousal and lust began working overtime within her mind and sex. Her body began to tremple. Motoko hugged herself to keep the shaking at bat, but it only made it worse when her arms added pressure to her breasts. Her entire body spasmed and as she squeezed her thighs together, a seductive moan escapes from her lips.

She fell to the ground as she felt a feint trickle down her leg. Her eyes glanced down, slowly lifting her hakama high enough to see a line of clear liquid had rolled down from her crotch.

Motoko returned to her room shortly only to stand next to her bed. With a look of lust in her eyes, she began to disrobe. She stood there in all her glory, bare naked. She laid down on the bed as her fingers began to stroke the length of her womanhood. Her other hand rose and caressed her breast which had become firm from arousal. In agony at how little of her lust she could satisfy and in ecstasy at the pleasure it produced, Motoko moaned and cried out in to her pillow. The gratification of her touch as her fingers entered her sex, sliding in deeper and deeper as they created a stronger feeling. The satisfaction that it produced was unparallel with anything she had felt before. As she squeezed her breasts harder and spread her legs wider than she had before, clear and sticky liquid poured out of her vagina, emptying itself and staining her bed sheets. As she climaxed, she cried out the name of her Goshujin-sama, "KEITARO!"

Motoko grew limp after orgasm. The bliss that came with it was undeniably great, but she could only guess what kind of reward it would be like when it happened with Keitaro next to her.

Motoko fell asleep, smiling, after the experience. Several droplets of cum still lay on her legs and abdomen lay where they were, drying as she slept on the bedsheets erotically. Oh, yes, she would enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These are just Author Notes that I thought up while I was writing so that's why there are a couple of them.

(A/N: I noticed half way through writing this that I tend to write in the perspective of the person I'm describing... not really sure if this supposed to happen...)

(A/N: Someone tell me when to use "Who" and when to use "Whom" because I can't figure it out other than which one sounds better)

(A/N: The collapsing on top of each other was not part of what I had in mind until it actually got to that point and I was like "oh lets use the clique scene")

(A/N: After I finished writing this, I reread it and... I haven't watched the anime in a long time but they feel a little out of character but I'm trying to incorporate this with vianmeor's Master Keitaro so it might just be me since Master Keitaro might be out of character - can't tell)

(A/N: I'm not sure if I'll do another chapter (I probably will but you never know), but I'm not sure if I'll be including some of the other characters... like I'm not sure on how to do Kitsune's personality and Su's personality. I have an idea for Naru already and Shinobu is basically out of the equation)

(A/N: Yeah... Keitaro was out of character when he was yelling at Kanako but for the sake of the story w/e. also, everything past the 2nd or 3rd scene has been improvising on my part lol except the very last scene)

(A/N: Oh, I stole one of the ideas from What Holiday? by Novafiction which is a One Piece fanfic. If you read it, you'll know which scene I'm referring to. I did rephrase it a little though)

(A/N: Please review! If you hate, HIT ME! I can take it :) Gives me inspiration to write more!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Can't believe I wrote a 7k word chapter and got so few reviews! FO SHAME ON YOU PEOPLE! Anyway, thank you for the support. As I stated last chapter, I have a few ideas in mind, but I have no idea as to the ending. On that note, you guys should all be happy because that means that I would just keep writing and writing... heck it may never end, but it'd probably get boring after 80 chapters or something.)

To address random111,

First, I would like to think you for being of the few people who actually took the time to review my story.

Now, I will answer your criticisms. You said that even though Keitaro knew Motoko was his slave, he still acted cautiously towards her even after being broken. I would think that fear is still there even after a person is tamed. Think of it like this. If someone was afraid of snakes and they were shown a snake that was guaranteed to not bite, would you still be scared of it? I'll let you answer that one. You said that Kanako is too accepting of her treatment and, in canon, would probably be more rebellious or violent. I agree, but I'm writing this story in more of the main characters point of view; Keitaro, Motoko, and any of the other residents that I choose to include. Why? One, I don't like Kanako and two, her part was in the OVA which I only watched part of (but I got the gist of her character). So, for the sake of the fanfic, just go with it. There was a part in there where you said something about leaving the taming to Kanako and look at what happened to Motoko in vianmeor's fanfic. Long story short, she seriously goes overboard with it and Keitaro, as a person with his character, would not stand for her to emotionally scar anyone close to him. Next, you said that dropping the formalities was... not something a Japanese person should do as honor and respect is Japan is incredibly important. I counter with the fact that he still greatly considers all the residents as tenants and he the manager (though I doubt the rent will be paid .). With this being said, Keitaro feels that life should continue as it was before (minus the building demolition by Naru, Su, and Motoko) and... just add in some homey services and he's set. He doesn't want people to change for his sake, but he will change for the sake of others.

(A/N: I've gotten a ton of Story Alerts, Story Favorites and a couple of Author Favorites... If you guys have the time, just review and say something short like, "Keep going with this" or "Awesome story, update soon". It gives me motivation to keep writing. Thank you to those who have taken the extra minute to type something out and keep me writing. I might've mentioned this before, but I think my deadline for each chapter will be approximately 5k words. This is something that I'm going to try and achieve because I always thought like 2k words was fine, but after writing my 7k chapter, I realized that 2k is nothign and can be read in like 10 minutes .)

(A/N: I feel that my first chapter is always the best chapter that I put up and everything after is at a lower standing because my first chapter is what got me into writing. I worked on this chapter for a couple days (definately not full time - more like I'm playing a MMOG (right? massive multiplayer online game?) and i tab out to write a few sentences every once in a while)

You guys probably know that this is rated M. If you don't, don't let your parents catch you. I will include a lemon scene which was requested by the person I addressed above. He said that I should have included a lemon scene in the previous chapter and I assume he wants one every chapter. I actually intend to write my chapters going through every day events (1 day per chapter). Now, for those who actually read my author notes, tell me, would you not be drained if you had oinky-boinky going on every night for the rest of your life? I know I would so why would I do it to Keitaro?

* * *

><p>Motoko lay on her futon, her eyes hazy in half sleep like state. She could feel movement around her, though her eyes were still closed and her sight pitch black. Not wanting to break her sleep position, Motoko groggily turned her head and cracking open an open lid just enough to allow light to seep in. Her vision was as if she were in a dream like state; everything blurred and there were no features to take in, other than the shape of the presence. She saw the outline of her master as he stood next to her. Smiling, as if she were in a stupor, she mumbled, "Goshujin-sama," before passing back to sleep.<p>

_Motoko knew something was happening, she just did not know what. The setting was outside the Hinata Apartments where she was given an aerial view of the entire building and its surroudings, which included the men's and women's sections of the hot springs. It was like a television screen, when someone looked onto it, there was no first person body - it was only a position, like a landscape entire scene played out like a recording of her past. She could only stand there as the scenes shuffled through like a slide show._

_She saw a younger looking Keitaro walking up the steps to the Hinata Hot Springs, albeit only a week or two earlier since he was wearing a shirt that had he recently thrown out. Motoko watched him as he sighed at the top of the steps, went inside, and continued to follow through on his usual motions of managerial duties; washing and brushing the floorboards, scrubbing the stone in the hot springs, sweeping the apartment grounds, and attending to any and all needs of his female tenants. All the while, doing his best to avoid any interruptions that may occur with his tenants. _

_However, that was not the case. She watched as Keitaro was blown away by a Naru punch for accidently spilling water down the stairs and getting a part of Naru's dress slightly wet, causing it to become slightly transparent as it revealed part of her legs. His face had crumbled inward at the force of impact, leaving behind a distorted nose, a black eye, a bruised cheek and blood smeared lips. The sight was so sickening that it had the effect of causing one to lose their previous meal._

_Keitaro shook it off and continued with the chores, eventually coming the event of when Motoko had launched a full scale, Rock Splitting Sword technique, square into his chest. He was sent about thirty meters into the air and fifty meters in the backward direction. A flash of blood seared across his chest as the mid ranged technique opened another recent wound that scarred his body. The manager cried out in pain as his throat gurgled full of blood. The technique had slashed a wound diagonally across his chest, reopening the gouged wound in the center. The body landed with a loud 'thud'andwell out of the bathing area, and away from the sight of any viewers._

_Motoko could only loud on in fear and anguish at what she had done as the Keitaro writhed in pain before going limp. After watching the spectacle, her stomach turned and her arms and legs felt weak as the acids in her stomach resurfaced._

_After about an hour, the would be corpse spasmed before its mind regained consciousness, the body currently unrecognizable. Its arms clutched the blood red openings on its chest. The body's muscles flexed themselves as he whimpered through the pain. The arms tore the blood smeared shirt off, leaving it off on the side in the dust. Gradually, its legs pushed the body back, inching into building._

_Before, Motoko could only stare at the pain she had caused, wide eyed. Now, she couldn't bare to look. She wondred, 'Was this the price she had to pay in order to get closer with him? To live through what he had experienced at her hand?' This was redemption. She glanced back, accepting this as her punishment. She was about to turn her body to face the nightmare, but not before a heave in her chest caused vomit to rise up her throat, spewing out everything that had not been digested from the night before._

_The scene changed to a snow filled setting in the middle of a forest with the Hinata Apartments in the background. A stream ran beside her, the water ice cold and slightly freezing over. The blizzard that was going on did not allow the use of any senses. The snowfall was thick enough to blind anything that was over two feet in front of your eyes. The only thing that could be heard in this wilderness was the sound of the wind howling as it whipped around. As for taste, touch, and smell, they would all grow numb within seconds._

_Motoko became alerted when there was a battle cry screech from the distance, "Rock Splitting Sword!". The technique cut threw the air, stopping the snowfall in its tracks momentarily, leaving a gap in the sky. A person was launched, creating a parabolic curve as he touched down by sandbank, before the body rolled off the edge, and into the black abyss of waves._

_The scene changed she saw the same person unconscious further down the river. She had no doubt that because it was her own memories, the person was Keitaro._

_Looking closer, it was undoubtedly the manager of the Hinata Hot Springs. His entire body had paled due to the cold and his skin was clammy from being in the water._

_The scene changed once again and one by one, Motoko relived almost every instance in which she had attacked and tortured her Goshujin-sama's body. Her heart wrenched as if her body was being torn apart after each one. Eventually, she couldn't feel her body, she couldn't feel her breath. She reached him limits before letting her restraints go as her entire body purged._

* * *

><p>Motoko shot up from her bed, her entire body drenched in sweat, throwing away a blanket soaked in her own perspiration. Fear, anger and disgust overwhelmed her mind as she grew cold from her nightmare. Her arms wrapped around her chest as the pang went deeper and deeper throughout her body. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes as she wept and wailed her frustration in herself, "How... how could I?...How could I do that to him?" Teardrops rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her bare legs. Embracing herself even tighter, Motoko continued to weep, the tears tickling her skin as they left a trail down her bare legs.<p>

Based on the incoming light, it was still quite early. The endless flow of tears had stopped as she rolled onto her side into the fetal postion. She stared at the wall as she lightly sobbed before calming down.

In her line of sight stood a piece of paper that had been folded in half and stood on its side. Staring, Motoko's eyes grew wide at it before finally realizing that she had not slept with a blanket the night before. Pulling her sheets over herself, hoping to recover what little dignity she had left from exposing herself, though she knew that whoever had come into her room could have done whatever they wanted before she had woken. Motoko's eyes glanced around the room, doing a double take to check if anyone was watching. Grabbing the note, she read from under the covers:

_Motoko -_

_If you're feeling well enough, you should _

_go to school today. You wouldn't want to _

_fall too far behind._

_- Keitaro_

_P.S. I'll be home late tonight._

Motoko paled as she read the signature at the bottom. Seconds later, blood rushed back into her head as her face turned into an incredibly deep shade of red that put the color of rubies to shame. She wasn't sure whether to feel violated or disappointed. It was hard to admit, but her chastity had been compromised the night before, therefore, knowing Keitaro, he would not defile her without permission, and even then, he would most likely remain reluctant. She was slightly disheartened at the fact that Keitaro had not been entranced and allured to her body like she would have liked him to be. Also, she was disappointed in herself for not waking during his entry because it might have been one of the few times where they could share an intimate moment.

Still, she was unsure of how to feel on someone, especially her Goshujin-sama, walking in on her while she was in such a lewd position. Still, he had made no notice about it in his note to her, most likely indicating that it was something put behind them.

As far as going to school, today would the last day of school before the Winter Break would start, allowing for the whole breaking before Christmas Eve and a week after Chirstmas to be with friends and family. An entire two weeks and more of her assisstance to her Goshujin-sama and she hoped that none of the other residents would return, otherwise ruining the entire marathon of servitude.

Reaching to a side and throwing over her sheets, her nostrils burned with the scent of released lust. The smell was overwhelming and it permeated the sheets, marking the area as one where eroticism had taken place. Motoko's nose cringed as odor spread throughout the room, as if announcing to the world what had happened. Fear overtook the kendoist as she realized that anyone who stepped into her room would know the essence of what had happened.

Quickly changing into a new set of undergarmets and hakama, Motoko opened all the windows to her room, hoping to disguise the scent with fresh air. Even after fanning and several large waves of gust, the scent had remained, staining a constant reminder of how low she had fallen into her very own living space.

Gathering her futon spread and sheets, Motoko headed to the laundry room, alert for any passerbys that might approach. Stuffing everything into the washer and dumbing the remainder of detergent in, Motoko sighed in relief at all the evidence destroyed.

Walking out contently, Motoko headed back to her room, before becoming wide eyed and fear prickled her skin; noticing that the stench of her vaginal fluids still perforated the air. With the distress of her secret on the line, the raven haired girl began to feel droplets of sweat form along her neck and back. Rolling down her skin, the newly changed into hakama felt slightly damp along the edges of the back, as well as, slightly moist and sticky along her pelvis area.

Flying back to her room at top speed and sliding the door closed, Motoko reached into her hakama and pulled out to have her fingers covered in a thick, sticky and clear liquid that had the distinct smell that paralleled the reek in the hallways and her room. She slowly slid her back down to the floor along the spine of the sliding door. The scent followered her wherever she went, clinging to her body. Her life was over. Her reputation at school would be destroyed when people found out. Her clan's name would be disgraced even further than it already had with having to give its heir as a token of peace. Goosebumps appeared on her arm as she thought up numberous actions her classmates would take when they learned of this ordeal.

Even as she was, she could not refuse her Goshujin-sama's order in going to school. Walking over to her closet, Motoko began stripping, thankful that she had not changed into her school uniform to begin with. It would not have been pleasant to sit through class covered in sweat. She froze after taking her top off. The fluids from the night before had dry stained her body, holding its place like a piece of chewed gum. Using her finger nail, she scraped at it, leaving behind red stripes as the wet wax like substance flaked onto the ground.

After about ten minutes and an unsatisfied kendoist growing impatient, Motoko cleaned the remnants of her past night with a paper towel, disposing of it in a waste bin. She covered himself in a bath towel, collected her things, and headed down to the hot springs.

Motoko passed through a number of sliding doors, opening and closing them as she went until she entered the open air hot spring. The steam that rose soothed the strain above her right shoulder blade and relieved the weight from her body. Any sleep that was stilled remainded in her eyes was erased as the water vapor entered her entire body. Gently dropping into the water, Motoko could feel the slight pressure on her muscles that massaged the soreness of away. The humidity took away the tension in her temples and forehead as the raven haired female closed her eyes and breathed deep.

The time of relaxation was broken when the sliding door that separted the inside of the apartments from the out, slid open. Out stepped Kanako wearing high heels and an extremely tight, leather skirt that was only held up by two shoulder straps. The bottom of her dress met at the very location of her crotch, revealing that she had removed all of her undergarmets and publicly displaying her clean shaved vagina. In one hand she held the ends of a long leather strip and in the other, she held a pink, flip cell phone. The only way to describe her style of dress was one in bondage clothing.

Kanako carried a devilish smile as if she were rubbing something in the face of her worst enemy. She shimmied her hips forward, stopping several feet back from the pool before raising the cell phone. The sun stood behind her, blocking out all features for a second before Motoko adjusted her eyes to look at the screen. All of the blood drained from Motoko's face as she clutched both hands onto her head, wide eyed, and broke out into short whimpers. Motoko began hyperventilating as her arms crossed over her chest and she squeezed her body tight.

Kanako threw her head back and laughed, "I believe I win."

This photo had ensured her victory over the swordswoman without having to lift a finger. It was of a sleeping Motoko in her incredibly erotic pose as her legs were spread and bent at the knee, angling in. One hand was deep inside her womanhood as the other was copped onto her breast. Vaginal fluids flooded the surface of her body, sliding off her body in streams.

"H-how... how did you- ?" Motoko asked, trying to keep her breaths to a minimum. Her hands shook as fear rippled throughout her body.

"How did I get this picture? I heard what you were doing in your room last night." Kanako smirked. "Now, I don't think you're in any position to ignore my orders."

Motoko could only nod as she still had difficulty maintaining the tremors that were sent throughout her body.

"Come here, dog. I want you to beg. Beg me so that I won't send your dirty little secret to everyone in the entire world to see." Kanako's voice dropped to a whisper, one that delighted in causing pain.

Motoko shakily, attempted to climbed out of the water, almost falling a few times before she achieved her goal. She stood up on bent knees that still spasmed as she held her towl around her body.

"Dogs don't where clothing unless their Goshujin-sama or Ojou-sama tells them to." Kanako's smile grew ever more apparent at that. Flicking her wrist, the leather strap flashed forward, tearing a part of the towel and more. The bare skin where it had struck turned a blood red color, before maturing into a bruising purple.

Motoko flinched at the contact, however, managed stay standing. Her arms dropped in front of her chest and her legs moved closer together as the white towel dropped the ground before sliding over the edge into the water.

"I've never seen a dog walk on two legs before," Kanako sneered visciously. "Get down on all fours."

Slowly, Motoko lowered herself to the ground, "Come."

Tears were whelling up as Motoko obediently walked crawled forward, "Now, beg. Beg for me to now post this on the internet. Beg me to not show this to my Onii-san so he can see you for the slut you really are."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of having Keitaro find out about how obscene she had been. He might force her to live on the streets, away from him. She would be disposed of and he would take Kanako as his lover. After all, Kanako had remained loyal to him and had loved him through the childhood. She on the other hand, could not even confess three words to him. The pain of being separated from Keitaro tore her heart in two.

"O-Ojou-sama, I a-ask of you, b-beg of you... please... please do not show reveal my indecency to anyone." Motoko couldn't control the tears that were coming out now. The thought of begging to Kanako was like tearing her soul out, but if it allowed her to be with Keitaro... with her Goshujin-sama, then she would gladly give anything.

The expression on Kanako's face had turned into a snake like smile, "Hmph, that just bought you an extra hour. After that time is up, you will have to entertain me again so I don't turn this public."

Motoko had never expected her pleading to work, let alone, buy her time until her time for her Goshujin-sama to return. Then again, she did not know if waiting it out would be worth it either. She was just begging to protect her indecency from him.

"Follow me, dog." Kanako turned on her heal as she headed inside, emphasizing the last part of her command.

Motoko shivered at the little protection from the frosty wind. The towel had allowed her to move to and from the apartments with only losing minimal heat. The cold had caused her to create goosebumps along her arms and legs and for her hair to stand on end. Her breasts, which dragged downward, away from her body, grew hard as a chill went threw her.

"A slut who stands out from any other," Kanako stood inside the doorway, watching her faithful 'pet'. "Your nipples become aroused at the touch of a chill? I wonder what Onii-san will say when he finds out."

Motoko had no response, still preoccupied from the icy wind that had been blown her way. Her only reaction was to go back inside, fast.

Inside, Motoko crawled after Kanako, trying to keep up. It pained her knees as she crawled on the hard wooden floor, but this sort of torture was not anything she had not experienced before. Her dojo forced the trial upon all their recruits so to pick from the best from the flock. They walked around in circles several times, before going into a room where Kanako took took a black choker and chain off the shelf. "What kind of dog would you be without a collar and leash." Kanako licked her lips, pulling the neckband around her 'dog'. Motoko flinched at the implication that was given.

"O-Ojou-sama..." Motoko squealed, when the choker proved to be slightly slightly shorter than the circumference of her neck. Kanako paid no mind to her protests, pulling tighter, forcibly closing the collar.

Having the collar snap shut, Kanako stood back to view her work. Motoko had fallen to the ground, in a choking fit, her arms grasping at her neck to relieve herself of the pain. The neck piece almost suffocating her and it became hard to swallow as saliva built up in her mouth. "What would a collar be good for if there wasn't a leash, hm?"

Kanako pulled the raven haired girl up by the back of the hair, earning her a screech in pain and several coughs. Latching the chain on, Kanako let the kendoist fall to the ground, before moving out of the room to roam around the building. Motoko began to fume at her assailant, disgusted at the methods she used to force one to obey, and humiliated that she would have to subject herself to this punishment. The cell phone with the photo was still grasped in hand. Barely having enough time to catch her breathe, a sudden jerk from her chain interrupted her recovery, causing her to spit out the collected liquid in her mouth. "How fitting for a dog to drool." Motoko was itching to slam her fist into her at this point.

Pulling the leash, Motoko was dragged along by her Ojou-sama. She followed, panting and droll as the collar refused to allow a closed mouth. At points she had collapsed from the shortage of breath, only to be lugged along by the leash. Her arms pulled her body closer so to keep the stranglation to a minimum. Eventually, Kanako came to a stop, glancing up the set of stairs, before a smile of realization appeared on her face.

Kanako eagerly made her way up the stairs with a broad smile, the chain wrapped around her wrist and over her shoulder. The sharp turn, breaking from their previous pace, caused Motoko to turn violently as her body twisted onto her back and be dragged onto the staircase. The hardwood staircase rocked hard against Motoko's bones and skull as she her body was being dragged upward onto the second level. Once onto the platform, her body sprawled out onto her stomach, her hands still holding onto the leash that binded the two present females.

Continuing into the hallway, Kanako proudly slid open a door on her left and walked in as the scent filled her. She had only slept in this room once, but she was already addicted the stale aroma of her Onii-san's body odor. Though people might find it strange or weird, Kanako believed that lovers should be together in every sense and that meant recognizing their scent along with a longing to be apart of them.

Motoko watched her Ojou-sama revel in the fragrance that was released and immediately saw that they were about to enter her Goshujin-sama's room. Being dragged inside, she was thrown onto the futon that undoubtedly belonged to Keitaro.

The room only held the bare essentials that one would need. There were very little in the way of decorations; a closet, alarm clock, table, and a jacket that was draped over a dresser. Everything else was most likely hidden within the storage areas. Above her lay the opening in the ceiling that connected Keitaro's room from Naru's.

"Spread your legs, dog."

Motoko froze at the command and saw Kanako walk over to the table before wrapping her leash around its leg.

"Did you hear me? I said, 'spread your legs, dog'."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Motoko's eyes watered as she incredibly reluctantly strained her legs apart and put her womanhood on display. The sight had the potential to stir the arousal of almost every man alive and a select few woman. A fair skinned and incredibly athletic teenager who was worshiped by many at her school, had spread her legs at a command. This was the dream of every man. The raven haired beauty had tight skin that clung to her body and curves that borderlined on supermodel. Her silky haired ran past her ample breasts, down to her waist, making the sight even more erotic.

Kanako placed the pink cell phone on the table top before taking a seat beside her cellular device, her leather whip was swung over her shoulder. A smile of pure delight had embedded itself on Kanako's face, basking in her position of power. She was going to humiliate this girl who tried to take her Onii-san away from her over and over and over again.

"Masterbate."

Motoko could not believe her ears as her eyes widened, "O-Ojou-sama..."

Picking up her phone, Kanako selected 'Camera' and turned on the 'Take video' setting, "I said masterbate. I want to see how you cried out like a bitch in heat last night to my Onii-san

Motoko slowly shook her head once it registered, "N...no! I will do anything but that, Ojou-sama."

Kanako had an annoyed look on her face, "Very well then... I'll do it for you."

Motoko gave an immediate reaction to that, screeching, "NO!"

Kanako smirked at the reaction. Power was a wonderful thing to have, "Then do it."

Tears were running down her face at this point. Motoko slowly slid her hand down her chest, past her abdomen and into her slit. Tightly shutting her eyes, she tried to block out the sense of pleasure that it gave. To no avail, she could feel her womanhood grow wetter and wetter as time went on. Her other hand grasped at her breasts, gripping the almost stiff nipple as if holding on for dear life. She let out a light moan of pleasure as her index and middle fingers expertly slipped in and out of her pussy. Drool began dripping down her cheek when her hardened clit had pressure added by squeezing it between her two fingers, now lubricated in her fluids.

Watching the wanton behavior, Kanako would never admit it, but she was becoming quite aroused herself. Her seat on the counter top was began to show the signs of her arousal. Without any undergarmets, any fluids would simply stain wherever she sat.

"Hurry up before I take away your first."

Motoko had not heard the command, her wanton lust overwhelming her body, but as if complying, Motoko unconsciously arched her back as the feeling of climax was near.

In a second, Kanako had grabbed the hand that was covered in fluids, not letting the raven haired beauty to reach her moment of pure bliss. She could still feel the pull on her arm in all her helplessness to release. Motoko's face was mixed with humiliation and pain. It was painful to be so close to feeling ecstasy and yet being denied while the one watching was the one who forced her into it.

"You can't reach the top before your Ojou-sama, dog. A slave works two steps behind her Ojou-sama." Kanako's eyes had a piercing stare to them and her smile was even more unnerving. She stepped one foot over the girl so she was looking down at her face.

As she stood, hovered, over the swordswoman's body, she whispered a single command, "Lick." Motoko lay on her back, panting, unsure of the implication that her Ojou-sama gave.

Her neck choker had started to burn itself into her skin. It was still painful to breath, resorting to weezing. Motoko had now crossed her arms over her chest and her legs over each other, trying to block the view of her pirvate areas. Kanako was still smiling evily down on her when her crossed over thighs were hit with a droplet. Glancing downward, Motoko had a full view of her Ojou-sama's entire crotch, from the area where her pubic hairs would grow above her slit to the opening of her butt hole. The entire area was thoroughly lubricated with vaginal fluids and as more flowed out in a stream, it trickled onto whatever was below, namely, Motoko's own legs and sex.

A crash sounded sounded from downstairs, followed by a flurry of steps and the sliding door to the room swung open. And, out of nowhere, Keitaro appeared, sweating from head to toe, and stepped into his room exhaustingly, "Finally... all this for a stupid textbook."

Time froze.

Keitaro processed the picture one by one. Lying on top of his futon, naked, with drops of clear liquid, was his honor bound 'slave', Motoko Aoyama. The only article that she wore was a small choker, also connected to a long chain leash, around her neck that look as if it was tight beyond constricting. Standing above her, Kanako Urachima, his adopted sister, was in a very revealing bondage uniform. Droplets of the same clear liquid that lay on Motoko was trickling from her crotch. In one hand, she held a leather whip that was used in torture films. All eyes met the other party and putting two and two together, a conclusion was made.

Motoko's face burned to a scorched red color as her eyes widened. Her hand immediately flew to the choker, grasping it and attempting to pull it off to no avail, while in the process of gripping the futon she sat on and pulled, hoping to flip the two around.

Kanako's eyes also widened at the intruder, unexpecting her Onii-san to be home until later tonight. Her heart beat raced and her arms bent inward, holding onto each other for the hell she was sure to endure. Sweat perspirated from almost every area on her body as fear flowed out from her pores.

Keitaro's face darkened, mentality shattered, reason faded, aura shadowed. The kind Onii-san that was both caring and forgiving gave way. His entire being had been overturned when he saw the look on one of his dear friend's faces.

"Kanako... come here." Keitaro said is a light whisper, just enough to reach the center of the room.

Kanako gulped before stepping towards her Onii-san. What unnerved her was not the aftermath, but rather, his composture and steady voice. Her light steps made soft tapping sounds on the ground, her arms still bent in and met at her waist area. Bowing and staying down, "Goshujin-sama, I can expl- "

*SLAP!*

Kanako was cut off by a sharp and powerful blow to the chin that took her off her feet. She was flabbergasted, caught completely off guard. Of all the consequences that she had considered, striking her was not one that she regarded; it was simply not even supposed to be on the list of possibilities. Physical punishment was beyond anything he had done to anyone before.

Kanako stayed on the ground, looking up at him with a bewildered look, rubbing her chin, which had turned to violacious shade. The look in his eyes spoke of dangers to come. Truly, fear now coursed throughout body, scaring her stiff.

He walked passed her, ignoring her like she was trash that should not receive the satisfaction of being acknowledged. Keitaro bent over the now covered Motoko, throwing the sheets behind him, revealing a fully aroused raven haired beauty. Her hands were still on her choker, unable to remove the leather collar. Keitaro reached in and cupped a hand on her cheek before leaning forward and undoing the buckle that locked the choker in place. Having it let go, Motoko choked and went into a fit of coughs as her breath finally returned to her. He pulled the choker and chain back to where he left his adopted sister. He buckled the choker over her neck, and bound her limbs before looking around. He dragged his sister's body across the room, hooking what remained of the chain on a high point next to the window, forcing her to sit in an upright position, less she choke herself.

After watching Kanako struggle with her chained limbs, he gave the same glare that he had before, reminding her that if she had attempted to get free... it was not goin got be pretty. Her arms were behind her back at a twisted angle, tied to her ankles, forcing her to crouch down. The backs of her knees were pulled in from a chain that went behind her neck. There was no second option now, the only way out was to follow whatever he did without resistance.

"Go-Goshujin-sa-sama, pl-please Onii-san, I can explain..."

In a dark tone that shook her body, "There's nothing left to explain. I forgave you over and over on your past grievances and you deliberately assault Motoko again and again. You're no longer my sister, Kanako. You're a slave now, nothing more, nothing less."

Kanako paled in fear at his words, "Please, Onii-san! Don't say that! I'll do anything for you!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Keitaro snarled, his face twisted with disgust. "You don't have the right anymore and you'll be doing the same things for me as my slave."

Kanako and Motoko both knew that there was something definately wrong at this point. Keitaro would never speak like that to anyone, not even his worst enemy. However, Motoko knew that that was before he had received daily beatings from her and Naru, putting his heart into everything he did for them to have it thrown in his face, and saved her several times from a dominating little sister that lusted for power. After everything that happened, his friends were still getting hurt. Perhaps it was time that he snapped.

Kanako shrinked under his tone. She knew her Onii-san was mad at her for disobeying him again, but this was on a whole different level from angry, he was furious. There was no other way of explaining this phenomenon. For him to smash his hand into her face and to scream at her at all, she had forced him over the line that had never been breached. Now she would pay the price.

Turning back to Motoko, who had crawled over to his tossed futon, she was silently returning his bed back to its original position.

"Don't bother, Motoko." He told her in a gentle voice. "After all, I'll have to sleep in your room tonight after you dirtied my sheets."

Kanako frowned behind him, while Motoko blushed at hearing what she had knowingly done, lowering her head to the ground, "I am truly sorry, Goshujin-sama. I will clean them imme-"

"Don't you have class, today?"

Motoko's eyes widened as she recalled her morning. She was preparing for school when she desperately attempted to hide away the scent gathered in her room. Her mind turned to her paranoia of everyone's reaction, now filling her mind with the thoughts. And tonight, her Goshujin-sama was going to sleep in her room and discover her act of self-pleasure.

"I... I would rather not attend school today, if you would allow it, Goshujin-sama."

Keitaro's expression turned to an annoyed look, his eyes narrowing. Grabbing her arm, she was pulled to her feet and towards him into an embrace. Holding tight, he glanced inward with an amused smile. He could feel her increased breath in the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. Her heart rate increased, which he felt at the close contact and her cheeks flushed red as her ears burned with heat.

Motoko felt her whole body go numb. Her strength had vanished as his arms clung around her body, warming everything in the process. She remembered this feeling once before.

"K-Keitaro-sama..." Motoko finally let out, completely out of breath.

Her Goshujin-sama released her from his grip, feeling sweat run down her back.

"Are you still feeling tired, Motoko? Is that why you don't feel like going to school?" He pressed the back of his hand against Motoko's forehead, checking for a high temperature

"N-no, I am well, however... I... I have personal reasons to which I would like to not attend today."

Keitaro smiled devilishly at that, leaning in closer, "That excuse won't work on me anymore."

Motoko averted her eyes so as to not meet his gaze, "...K-Kanako-sama... her cell phone... the picture."

Any mischievousness he had disappeared, "Kanako." He said without turning to her.

Kanako looked up at the mention of her name, "Yes, Oni... Goshujin-sama?

"Where is it?"

Keitaro turned to her as she looked down onto the top of her revealing dress and her ever so exposed breasts, gesturing. He stood, walked over to her and reached down. Kanako could at least take some satisfaction when his hands searched around her sensitive area for the cell which had slid down to her mid section. No, he did not grope or fondle with anything that was sensitive, instead grabbing the top of her uniform and ripping the whole thing down to her waist, exposing her front as a pink cell phone rolled to the floor. Kanako gasped a silent cry of pain at the strength he used. Picking it up, he searched for a picture that could force a girl like Motoko onto her knees and give a performance.

Stumbling upon what was most likely the cause of all this, Keitaro turned red as he deleted the photo before tossing the phone to side.

"Are there any copies?" He glared down on her.

Kanako shook her head.

"Has anyone else seen this?"

The same response.

Turning around, he heard Kanako let out a gasp of relief as the tension lessened. The metal of the chain jingled when she went to massage a sore part of her body.

"Get used to the chain. It's where you'll stay for a while."

Kanako glanced up, teary-eyed, not at her punishment, but at the tone that he was using. There was absolute no compassion or love. It was like a never ending nightmare. Her heart was being torn from her chest by the one person that mattered in her life. She was not sure if she could live with herself if her Onii-san talked to her like that from now on.

Leaving her to wallow in her own misery, Keitaro walked back over to Motoko and scooped her up in his arms and walked out the door.

Motoko's heart was pounding hard enough that she could hear each beat. Turning red, there was no doubt that she was aroused as she hid her face into this shirt. Being carried, nude, by her love, through the halls, alone, to god knows where, was certainly an amoreous moment.

"Keitaro-sama, to where are we going?"

"I thought we could take a bath together. You can wash my back this time."

The idea of them taking a bath together, washing each other's hair, and rinsing each other off, brought a scarlet coloring to her entire body. There was no way she could refuse him now, as a woman, and as his slave. He, still feeling very mischievous at this point in his standings, "I'm sure you don't mind, right Motoko? After last night, you could use one."

Panic seared through her blood. Thoughts of how did he know it was last night? Was it just because Kanako took this time to use the photo against me? Or was it because...

Seeing her reaction, "Don't worry, Motoko," Turning red himself and looking in a random direction, "I kind of saw you or this morning and uh... I gave you a blanket so you wouldn't catch a cold. It is Winter time now."

Motoko almost squealed, "You are telling me that you saw me..."

Keitaro tried, but stumbled over his own words, "I'm sorry! I just saw- I mean... I tried and... I only gave you a blanket, Motoko! If I had known, I wouldn't have went into your room! I swear!"

Keitaro used his foot to push open the sliding door that led to the outside hot springs, she still squirming in his arms. He lowered her into the water before going back into the changing room, "I'll bring you back a towel, Motoko," and with that, he disappeared back into the changing room.

Motoko could feel the heat radiating off her body as she watched water gather between her breasts. She could not shake the feeling of anxiety out of her system. Dunking her head into the water, she hoped to melt away with the water. She held her breath, her hair floating everywhere around her, before feeling a current in the water. A pair of arms wrapped around her, one landed on her pelvis and the other right below her breasts. Whether this was intentional or not, she could not tell. They pulled her up, slowly, above the water to which she could feel her Goshujin-sama's chest right behind her, strong and sleek with water. Her arousal from before returned as it peaked. She could no longer be the container to the red, hot passion within. She leaped onto his body, pushing him over and into the water with her on top. Her entire body wrapped around his, arms around the neck, legs straddling him. She felt his member go erect.

Both of their weights combined, they dropped to the bottom of the pool, Keitaro's back landing with the increased weight and pressure of the water. Hitting the bottom, the thud caused the apartments manager opened his mouth to grunt in pain, only to be greeted by a taste of hot spring water. Thrashing about for the need to breath, Motoko pushed her lips against his and pulled his body into hers.

Keitaro could only lay at the bottom of the tank, eyes widening in awe. Motoko only held him tighter at the taste of his delicious lips, her tongue fighting for entrance into his mouth. Her body could feel his member hardening, her body rubbing against it, back and forth, only being separated by a thin towel used to cover himself..

Right now, she was in control of her Goshujin-sama's body. Her lust overflowing from her body as her bust began to pain from the amount of pressure she was asserting on her firm breasts. Air was unlimited for her if she could only stay in this position forever, she could die happy.

There was no chance for a girl as beautiful as Motoko to kiss him. Thinking that he had already drowned and gone to heaven, he took the time to enjoy this kiss before the bodily need for Oxygen returned, interrupting the moment.

Struggling under the kiss of a stunning girl and the need for air, Keitaro was not sure which to choose. Instead, he pushed both of them up with all of his strength, breaking the surface before breaking the kiss.

Motoko was still latched onto her Goshujin-sama's body as he went into a violent fit of coughs to get air, herself only panting heavily at their interaction. Keitaro's lack of air did not have such a smooth response. He had climbed out of the water, and lay gasping for air, his bodily functions trying to revive him.

"Motoko... oh god..." Keitaro tried to keep this voice steady, still coughing. "Don't do that again."

Motoko looked at what she had done, "Keitaro-sama, I apologize for what I..."

Keitaro lay on the ground, clearing his throat, "Don't be, Motoko... it's fine," His voice trailed slightly, water rolling off his body. "Though it could be partially my fault as well."

"You were not the one at fault, Keitaro-sama!"

Keitaro sighed and turned his head to the side, gesturing with a nod in that direction. Motoko followed his gaze to a white towel that was neatly folded on the ground.

Turning bright red, Motoko dove for it and spread it out to cover her front. She gave herself a quick dry before wrapping it around her body. Out from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. Her Goushujin-sama's face appeared next to hers. Speaking into ear, Keitaro whispered, "How about this, Motoko... we both go inside, out of the cold weather and then you go to school and I'll go back to cram school. Then, we'll come back about the same time tonight."

Motoko flexed her fingers at that, finding that they were indeed numb from the cold weather. She had not noticed before being that her heart rate and blood flow increased exponentially. Other limbs were beginning to pale and feel the effects of icy bites after calming down from the ordeal. Leaning back, Motoko smiled, "Yes, lets," falling into his arms. She was glad that there was no love lost between them.

"Oh, and Motoko," Keitaro rocked her body lightly back and forth. "Know that whatever you've done, life will go on. There's no point in being hung up on it because you think everyone will judge you for it. The truth is that no one will care since you're not the first person who's done it.

She knew that he was referring to her episode last night. She also knew that he was speaking from experience. But, no matter what he said, it did not soothe the anxiety she felt deep in her gut.

Pushing her to the sliding door, "Come on, after today, you'll see. Tomorrow is Winter vacation, so just get through one day, 'kay?"

Passing into the inn, the change in temperature was immediate. The skin still remained cold to touch, but on the inside, blood ran rampant. Taking up opposite sides of the room, both began to dry each other off with a fresh towel. Keitaro had resisted the urge to peek at the female, however, Motoko gave into to the temptation, giving quick, subtle glances over her shoulder as she rubbed the water out of her hair. Knowing from what her Goshujin-sama had told her earlier about not being the first person to do anything, she could not help but smiled at the irony that the female would peep on the male rather than the other way around.

Changing into her school uniform, the clothing gave Motoko a strange feel to it. After being bare for so long, her uniform felt foreign to the touch. Ignoring it, she gathered her bag and walked of the Hinata Apartments.

Keitaro returned to his room to retreive some spare clothing to replace the one's that were soaked in sweat. Walking in, he saw Kanako sitting as she had been previously. He made no indiction to check up on her or even acknowledge her presence. Passing a dresser, he opened the door to his dresser and took a clean sweater off a hanger and a folded pair of jeans on the pile at the bottom. Grabbing his worn out, orange jacket, dressing, and grabbing the textbook he had initially returned for, he headed towards the door without a sound. The bound step sister finally reacted as Keitaro reached the exit, her eyes puffy from tears, "Onii-san... onii-san... please!"

Keitaro half turned for a second before making a right and walking down the hallway and down the steps, hearing more of Kanako's pleas, "Goshujin-sama! Forgive me!" Keitaro scowled and flexed his arm in distaste at her pathetic whining. Ignoring any more interruptions, he put on a placid expressions while walking to the exit.

Outside, Motoko stood, waiting for him at the top of the steps. She wore a long beige overcoat with a hood that had buttons across the front. In her hands, was a bright red scarf.

"Motoko... I don't need a scarf, really. You should wear it."

"I am warm enough, Keitaro-sama. It would not do for you to be ill."

Accepting the scarf, he allowed Motoko to wrap it around his neck and tie it into a knot. He could feel warmth coming and assumed that Motoko had warmed it up with her own body heat before hand.

"Keitaro-sama, w-what time will you be returning?"

Rubbing the back of his head, "Uh... well class is going to run late today because we have a bit more stuff to cover before the break so I would say about five or six o'clock."

Seeing Motoko's eyes fall at his response, Keitaro let out a chuckle and smile, "I wouldn't mind some dinner waiting for me."

With a renewed smile set on the raven haired female's face, they set their pace down the steps, eventually taking opposing roads to different destinations.

* * *

><p>The sun was already setting when Motoko came up the steps of the Hinata Apartments. Due to the season, sunlight was severly limited to only a few hours after noon and right now, her shadowed stretched almost twice the length of her body. A light breeze chilled the muscles on her body, reminding the girl of the workout that was given in her Kendo Club. The feeling was stronger than it usually was due to her neglecting her training for the past few days.<p>

In one hand, held her black bookbag and in the other was a bag of groceries. She had gone to the supermarket earlier, buying ingredients that fit a recipe she had found in the library about Soba Noodles. Reading over the instructions, the formula was relatively simple and seemed like something that she, one who had no aptitude with cooking, could follow with ease.

Walking inside, the entire place was filled with an eerie darkness and foreboding silence. It was strange to walk into an inn and find that all of the residents were not present. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs, her hair standing on end, as a shiver went down her spine.

Stepping into the dimly lit kitchen, everything seemed to have been sterilized. The room had a mixture smell of bleach and detergent, slightly burning her nostrils. Setting down her bags, Motoko ruffled through the cabinets to find the right tools; cooking pots, measuring cups, stirs, cutting board, knives and spices. Setting out all of the gathered materials, Motoko went about unpacking the bags of store bought ingredients. With everything already precut, each additive was organized into the order in which they would be thrown into the pot.

Following the instructions, Motoko set water on the pot to boil. Slowly and chronologically, each of the separate groups were dropped into the steaming hot water, one by one. Stirring, adding spices, taste testing, each step was repeated numerous times before Motoko determined the broth and noodles to be 'mostly edible' and probably as edible as it could get.

Closing the lid to the pot, Motoko could only sigh as her culinary skills were barely on par with that of a child's. Checking the time on the wall clock, it was five thirty and Keitaro would be back soon. Taking a seat, she waited out the long moments for her Goshujin-sama until she heard steps leading up to the front door of the apartments.

Perking up at the sound, Motoko shot up from her seat darted over to the door in order to greet her Goshujin-sama. Swiftly moving from room to room, she gracefully dodged around any and all furniture that was scattered. Skidding to a stop, a key was being nudged into the keyhole as Motoko patted her uniform, making sure it was presentable.

The door swung open, revealing a Keitaro Urashima , wrapped in his orange jacket, his shoulders covered in flakes. In the back ground, was a pure white paradise as snow litered the ground, overflowing with pale glitter like beauty.

"Keitaro-sama...!" Motoko stepped forward to take his jacket and hangover bag, silently cursing at herself for not checking the weather and going out to meet him at the train station.

Seeing her advance, Keitaro removed his coat, shook it clean of any snowy bits before handing both to the swordswoman. Motoko carefully took it in her hands before announcing, "Keitaro-sama, I made your dinner already."

Giving a warm smile, "That's wonderful, Motoko! What did you make?"

"I made soba noodles." Motoko gestured towards the direction of the kitchen before walking off with her Goshujin-sama's things.

Following, Keitaro noticed al light, but alluring aroma of a thick soup. Walking into the kitchen, Keitaro took a seat and watched Motoko scoop what was in the cooking into a large bowl before setting it in front of him. Indeed, it had a somewhat enchanting aroma and the noodles were mixed with a variety of vegetables, an egg, and a few slices of pork on top.

"Motoko, this looks delicious!"

Blushing slightly, "I-I only followed a small recipe, Keitaro-sama."

Taking a mouthful and another, he swallowed before noticing that Motoko had been standing behind him the entire time.

"Motoko? Why don't you sit down?"

"I-It is customary for a servant to wait on her Goshujin-sama."

"Motoko, this is more than enough. Why don't you eat?"

Pulling her chair out so she could sit, "I only made enough for one person, Keitaro-sama."

Keitaro eyed the girl, glanced at his food before turning his attention back to Motoko. He held out a spoon filled with several strings of noodes to her face.

"Eat."

Blushing madly at being spoon fed by her Goshujin-sama, "No! I-I mean..."

"Eat."

"I can't, Keitar-"

Keitaro took advantage of her stumbling words, and managed to stuff the spoon into her mouth. He smirked at his victory while Motoko looked slightly annoyed and somewhat surprised, to which Keitaro ignored.

Who would have they that she would be spoonfed by her Goshujin-sama?

Glancing towards what his hands were doing, they were once again, scooping several strands and vegetables into a spoon with a pair of chopsticks. He brought the spoon up with one hand and using his other as a net for any spills.

"Ahhh..." Keitaro made the sound as if speaking to a toddler.

Motoko debated over what she should say or if she should say anything at all. She wanted to tell him that she had purposely made the food for his sake and not her's. She also wanted to say that she did not want to be treated like a child who could not eat their own meals. But, it was also in his nature to help someone in need and she was indeed hungry.

Deciding on not to respond, Motoko opened her mouth and slurped in everything that the spoon held. Dinner went on with Keitaro feeding the both of them, one mouthful each until the cycle was repeated and the food bowl emptied.

* * *

><p>Later on, after a dip in the hot springs, a change of clothes, and some meditation, whereas Keitaro studied for a while, Motoko knew that she would be giving up her futon to her Goshujin-sama tonight. Knowing it was for that cause, she would give up her mattress again in a heartbeat. She would sleep outside on cold, hard rock if she had to. She knew that whatever he asked, she would fulfill. Her thoughts drifted to random daydreams about her Goshujin-sama and all the different ways that that night could have played out if she acted differently. Smiling and blushing, she knew that all of her enactments were unrealistic and would only happen in her mind. Still, that was what an imagination was for.<p>

Motoko was broken out of her thoughts when the door to her room slid open and her Goshujin-sama stepped through in a night shirt and pants. Motoko was seated at her desk, one arm resting on the table top, supporting her head in her hand while the other relaxed on her thighs.

"Keitaro-sama, are you going to bed now?"

Stretching, Keitaro yawned and cracked his neck.

"Mhmm... we both had a long day so going to bed early would be best."

She knew that everything that had happened that day had indeed tired her out, but it seemed so long ago at this point. Motoko had her Goshujin-sama to herself, they spoke well together, and everything was settled.

Keitar had already moved towards the bed and was in the process of speading the sheets out.

Rising herself, Motoko moved to the furthest corner of the room and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Adjusting the sheets, "Motoko, what are you doing?"

The raven haired female was sitting seiza near the corner of the room. "I will watch over you while you sleep, Keitaro-sama."

Frowning slightly, Keitaro shifted to one side of the futon, revealing a space that was wide enough for a second person. He patted the area, "Come on, Motoko."

A slight red covered her face, "I... I cannot, Keitaro-sama... it would not do."

Repeating his words, "Come on, Motoko."

Motoko, reluctantly, stood up, pushing off her legs and walked over to the futon before laying down, adjusting her space so as to give Keitaro the most amount of space possible. Keitaro smiled and flipped off the switch to the lights, illuminating the room in moonlight.

Motoko stared at the ceiling, sure that she would not be able to get any rest tonight. Deciding that after Keitaro fell asleep, she would sneak off to get some rest, she closed her eyes.

A soft voice called out to her, grabbing her attention, "Now... where were we this afternoon?"

Motoko snapped her head to see Keitaro looking down on with a smirk. His face came closer and closer, to where Motoko's reddening face became thoroughly apparent.

"I believe we were- "

He was cut off when Motoko swung her arms around his neck, reeled him in and meshed their lips together. It was the kiss that Motoko had wanted for ages now, though it was strange because he was not prepared. Her heart raced as she held her breath through her lips. Yes, this was not the kiss of all kisses that she thought it would be, but it was enough to show her emotions. She knew that this was when she would be able to show her love for him, to let out all of the pent up lust that was the obstacle in her life.

Releasing, the two were left panting for air. Keitaro, catching his breath, leaned in again and gave her a soft kiss that lasted an eternity and yet an eternity was so short. This one was not improvised, but rather revealed love and longing. His tongue licked her lips and pressed into the crease that they made, asking permission for entrance, which Motoko only too eagerly gave.

Their tongues battled for more affection and dueled each other for dominance. The taste of each other's mouths' on the tips of their tongue was irresistible, almost addicting. They pulled apart, gasping for more air.

Motoko lay on the futons, her traditional hakama now filled with wrinkles. Her hair was out across the futon while her arms were held up in surrender. The rise and fall of her chest was shown as the moonlight landed over their bodies.

"You're beautiful, Motoko."

"I... I love you, Keitaro-sama."

Hearing that, he leaned in and gave Motoko a loving embrace.

"I love you, too, Motoko."

She flinched slightly, not expecting Keitaro to nibble on her ear, playing with it in his teeth.

"Then, let's enjoy this moment, hm?"

He released her ear from its hold, before moving down and giving soft, gentle kisses around her collar. His breath tickled as it hit her sensitive skin and the slight kisses forced out quiet moans, trying to stop her body from tensing on contact.

Further downward, one of Keitaro's hands were trying to undo the knots that held her hakama in place. Having difficulty on one, his hands lingered until Motoko, not wanting to put the moment on hold, tore the knot in two, revealing her entire upper body, with her bindsings, the hakama still on. Keitaro smirked, chuckling at how much she wanted this.

His hands went to her bindings, massaging her breasts through the cloth. Motoko heaved for more air as her heart rate went up, her globes sensitive to the touch. Keitaro outlined her nipples with his finger, letting the bulges be the markers. Gently kissing the fabric covering, he could feel her nipples hardening. Biting down a squeal, Motoko arched her back, wanting more.

Keitaro obliged by giving her another deep kiss on the lips, while slowly undoing the bindings on the swordswoman's chest. Not being bound too long ago, her front showed no markings of the strips. They firmed and bloated to their original state as if it were a pillow. Moving down, Keitaro fondled her breasts, giving soft kisses and seductive licks to the other areas of her front, making his way between her breasts, tasting the sweat that she excreted.

Motoko burned, her body was literally on fire. Her eyes were squeezed tight at the incredible bliss that was happening to her. Her hands were squeezed into fists, nails digging deep into her skin, almost enough to make her bleed, as she felt the oncoming climax. She tried, with all her willpower to hold out. She was a warrior of the sword and would not be taken so easily by mere foreplay, however, trying to delay the inevitable was a lost cause.

Reaching her waist, Keitaro tore the bottom portion of the hakama from Motoko's body, revealing her porcelain colored legs and a white cotton pair of undergarmets. Her legs shivered at the contact with the outside air and the underwear was damp to the point where fluids were dripping off and onto the ground.

Keitaro continued his trail down the body, but he reveled in every other part of the body that she wanted him to be. Taking in every portion of her pure skin, he rubbed and stroked everything that could be seen.

She would never beg for this. She still had that small portion of pride that would cause her to never beg, tears almost running down her face at being denied what she craved.

Until finally, he came to her sex, and severed the small bit of clothing left on her body. At the sight, Keitaro could barely breath; Motoko's womanhood glistened in the moonlight. Leaning in, he used his finger to stroke the outer layer, not breaking the hymen that would be her first.

Motoko could barely call out the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Everything turned white for her as her body tensed, her toes curled, and her body, involuntarily, arched her back further. Letting out a wail of ecstasy as Keitaro pinched her clitoris, a wave of pure euphoria washes over and every nerve in her body goes numb.

The action was instantaneous and overwhelmingly erotic. The way that the raven haired swordswoman laid there, hair slung about, the way her arms covering a portion of her exposed breasts, and the way she had spread her legs, displaying everything that she had to give. The light liquid, squirming out of her vagina and covering Keitaro's nightshirt with stains.

Grinning at his work, Keitaro began taking off his sullied clothing, leaving Motoko to the after effects of her orgasm. Soon after, her legs went limp and all movement ceased.

Keitaro unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, his pants meeting the same fate. Standing where he was, nude, Motoko could indeed see that he was highly, highly aroused as his own sex was throbbing. Of course, if he wasn't after seeing and performing such acts, she would not know what to think.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Motoko? I mean-"

Motoko lay there, smiling, and still panting, "Keitaro-sama, it would be my greatest honor if you could be my first."

Nodding, Keitaro positioned himself between Motoko's legs and on top of her body, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay, Motoko?"

"Do not worry about me. Keep going."

Keitaro leaned forward, attempting to slide the head into the her tight hole. The entrance, currently blocked by the thin layer of hymen, did not budge. Motoko moaned at the contact and whimpered when the sudden pleasure faded. Seeing the yearning in her eyes, Keitaro sighed before holding onto the sides of Motoko's stomache and jabbed his sex into her womanhood, producing a sharp screech from the female as she grabbed onto her Goshujin-sama's body and held with a vicegrip hold.

Being held between a girl's breasts without air was a questionable circumstance. Many would say that they would die happy, while others would not take the risk. Keitaro could not move in the bind, but he could feel his arousal growing inside Motoko's insert, which only caused her to squeal and tighten her hold.

"M-Moto... ko! I... can't...!"

Wailing now, Motoko violently shook her head as she shifted her grip to somewhere lower on her Goshujin-sama's body, still holding on with the same or greater amount of force.

The moment lasted as the two of Hinata residents held their respective positions; Motoko burying her head into her partner's chest to muffle her gasps of pain and Keitaro as he now lay on his side, stroking her hair, the two still connected.

After about a minute, Keitaro caressed his partner's chin to which she looked up at him.

"We can stop if you want, Motoko. I won't force you to do anything that you aren't ready for."

Shaking her head, "No, Keitaro-sama. I am fine. Please continue."

"Are you sure, Motoko?"

Nodding, Motoko rolled onto her back and felt arousal pick up from the midst of slight pain. Keitaro began slow, pulling out and pushing back in. The thrusts were weak to allow her to get used to the feeling. After several pushes, Motoko began to moan as a sensation picked up.

The incredible feeling of her Goshujin-sama's sex rang in her head. She was living her dreams and it was everything that she could have imagined and more. The feeling pulsed through every cell in her body as she called out his name repeatedly, demanding more. Her legs wrapped around his waist when he pounded down faster and faster.

The line between pain and pleasure had vanished at that moment. The torture of being bound to this feeling slowly erased her sanity. The present was utter bliss and she would happily disappear from reality then and there. The only thing that mattered now was sole desire to release with each other.

By this point, any more arousal would only contribute to the pain in trying to reach the top. Pushing in harder and faster than before, Keitaro could feel an oncoming explosion of release. Motoko was feeling the same, her nails digging into the futon below her.

"Keitaro-sama!" Her wail upon release might have shattered a window.

"I know, Motoko!"

The ecstasy etched inself into every nerve of both of their bodies. Shockwaves rippled throughout their bodies as Keitaro fell on top of Motoko's after pulling out, semen and vaginal fluids streamed out after their connection was severed. The cold sweat ran rampant over every limb, causing both to glisten and and flow easily when rubbed against each other.

Motoko's body continued to spasm with the increased weight. Regaining her bodily functions, she glanced down to see Keitaro laying on her breasts, heavy with sleep.

She removed Keitaro's glasses off of his face before thinking, 'So dreams do come true...'

(A/N: For all you Motoko fans, she is my favorite character in the series and there will definately be a redemption. If not one big one, multiple ones will come along.)

(A/N: I've gotten over like... 1k visitors, 2k hits, 80+ Story Alerts/Favorites and I only got 10 reviews... really guys? Like, come on. At least take 10 seconds to click on "Submit a Review" and type out "i no like".

(A/N: Anyone know what happened to Motoko's sword? Is she using Shisui or the Hina Blade? If it's neither, did they get left behind at the Aoyama estate? Oh, and I had over 75% of this already written by last Thursday, I just didn't feel like doing the last scene and the transition scene into it.)

(A/N: If there are any grammar errors or any scene change errors where I did not include the line, please tell me. I wrote this on Wordpad over a week ago so I'm not sure if I got them all. Also, Wordpad does not have a spellcheck function so I do all of my corrections manually (I never reread my works unless I don't remember what I wrote).)


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT WRITE MY AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END. I PUT THEM ON AS I WRITE.

(A/N: The morning after I posted chapter 3, my story stats said that I had 2 hits for chapter 3 on the 14th when I actually posted this at 3AM on the 15th...? Anyway, why did Keitaro slap Kanako? Because anger brings out the worst in people and there's nothing worse than seeing your friends being beaten and tortured by your little sister. Thx for all the reviews guys! Also, I know what her punishment and stuff being all harsh and chaining her up and stuff, but she will redeem herself. Oh, and back in vianmeor's story, Motoko still had Shisui so I'll be using that as Motoko's sword. Knowing that, this story is somewhere before one of the last episodes in the anime.)

(A/N: A bunch of you are all "Kanako's punishment was too severe blah blah blah"... Well, let me tell you something! I never made this story to bash on characters. I will most likely be bashing on every character at one point in the story, then I'll build them back up. I create every chapter with two questions in mind, "What would cause more drama for the reader's interest?" and "Can I create a full chapter out of this scenario?". Kanako beating on Motoko last chapter was not planned but something that I thought up on the spot to create the full chapter. If you wish to give me any suggestions you may have about a certain scenario that you thought up and would be good in this story, send me a PM or post it as a review.)

To Chad001,

Thank you for your review/critique as you are one of the few that commented on aspects of the story that you enjoy and did not enjoy, as well as giving insight on my writing style. First, I know that I'm not very good at writing which shows itself in my work. I would even say that writing is probably my weakest skill. Next, I wanted to change Goushujin-sama into Master, but then it just sounded slightly off to me because I hear myself say it in a Japanese tone of voice and I'm like "Ehhh...". I can tell you that I was also cringing at writing the 'cliche' part because, as I said above in my note, that part was not planned and popped into my mind when I reached that scene. I really did not want to write it because Motoko is my favorite character and should not have to endure that kind of abuse. As I have probably said before, I don't know where this story is going and, at the moment, I'm just writing whatever ideas come into my head. The only thing I have definately planned are some of the other girls' reactions and the sort. Will I screw myself over? Most likely. What will I do when that time comes? I will probably make a branch off. Something like... chapter 6a/6b, chapter 7a/7b to play out different scenarios. Oh, and for anyone reading this, I don't have any more of those cringing moments planned (as of yet).

(A/N: Damn... Day 1 of this chapter was a b*tch to write .)

(A/N: Remember, I write this notes as they come to mind. I offer no excuses as to... aight I'll give you a few. Day 1 was difficult to write as I couldn't think of much stuff to cram in it. Day 2 is where I had everything planned already. After not being able to finish day 1, I just lost the urge to write this story, but after I received about 5-15 more Story Alerts by people and a few more reviews, I decided to finish it. And also, I never liked my writing as English has always been one of my weaker subjects in school.) I forced myself to finish this chapter today because it was snowing at college and I couldn't really go out =/

Keitaro awakened when a light snore came out of Motoko's throat, readjusting her positioning so that her arm was snuggled onto his shoulder. Keitaro glanced about and, noticing the all too illuminated room, guessed that it was late in the morning. Not wanting to wake the raven haired beauty, he slowly nudged a pillow in place of his arm so she would not notice the loss of something to hold on to. Standing, he grabbed his pajamas, only throwing on his pants and boxers.

Looking down, he smiled at the sight of what could be considered an angel, or, to some, a close second to goddess. Motoko was curled up like a child would when sleeping with its mother. Her long, raven colored hair hung over her body, giving bangs to her entire face. A blanket covered her from the shoulders down, mouth slightly agape, with a thumb at entrance to her mouth. It was something to behold.

Exiting the room and quietly closing the door, Keitaro stretched his arms and shoulders, a loud snap erupted from his bones. His nightshirt was in one hand, rolled up into a ball, as he walked through the hallways to his own room to collect himself a new shirt. Seeing as how he was staying in the apartments for the day, he might as well enjoy his time and take a shower.

Opening the door to his room, he was given the gruesome sight of a lifeless sister. Kanako sat where she had been before, still bound, kneeling. Her skin was a clammy pale and a trail of tears were stained on her cheeks. Her hair flew in various directions, as if she had just woken from a bad dream, twisting and turning in bed. Her eyes were closed, but opened when a sound was produced from Keitaro's throat, "K-Kanako...!", revealing blood shot, red eyes.

She sat there without moving, watching the Hinata Apartments manager. The look she gave was one of regret, pain, and remorse. Keitaro was sure that had she not dried up all of her tears, she would still be bailing gallons of water from her eyes.

Keitaro's eyes widened, his stomach turned, and his arm raised towards her. He had done this. He had knowingly punished her out of anger, and now, he felt like vomiting at the result. A sharp pain dug itself into his chest, knowing that he caused this, even when it was supposed to be a punishment. His anger made him lose himself and it made him to something so unreasonable that he never considered the consequences; someone close to him, broken.

Keitaro quickly rushed over and removed all of the bindings. The straps are what kept her sitting at that angle, once the support was removed, everything else would crumble. The same process occured, Kanako falling forward into Keitaro's arms. Weakly turning to face him, her eyes barely open to a slit, she smiled.

"O...nii...sa...ma..."

Keitaro had never hated himself more in his life. Someone close to him, a dear person, his sister nonetheless, was on the brink of passing out in his arms and he had forced this on her. Then, she smiled up at him as if she was happy. Tears welled up inside of him as he looked down at her in this state. Her smile only made it worse; she was happy that he was here, the one who caused her to suffer.

Keitaro sobbed, tear drops landing on her chest, giving a itchy feeling."Kanako... I... I... I'm sorry! Forgive me... Kanako! I never meant for this to happen. I was angry and-"

A soft hand touched his cheek, interrupting his heartbreaking apology, "Don't cry, Onii-sama."

"But-"

Kanako put a finger on his lips, silencing him, "I told you once before, you are my Goshujin-sama."

Keitaro could not believe the words he was hearing. Even after everything that happened to her, Kanako still wanted to please him. She surprised him again by pulling herself up with his shoulder as leverage and gave a deep, emotional kiss.

It was not a kiss that lasted long because of her current strength, but it was long enough where she could convey her feelings toward him. She displayed the devotion to serve, undyingly loyalty to her Goshujin-sama, her love to a man, and the knowledge that she would die for him if need be.

"That'll be your debt paid." She whispered.

Falling back into her Onii-san's arms, Kanako instantly fell into a deep, and much needed, sleep.

Keitaro brushed several of her bangs to the side, looking down at her face. He was speechess, but he swore that she would never have to go through that kind of pain again. She seemed to have learned her place in his, and -'s, life. If that were true, he could live until the end of his days, happy.

Out in the hallway, Motoko stood in the shadows, watching the spectacle. She couldn't help but be touched at the moment. No matter how much she hated Kanako for forcing her to do those things, she knew that the girl's punishments were far more severe than any of hers. She would not know what to do if Keitaro had struck her and then left her, leaving her to grieve. If it was for Keitaro, she would learn to deal with her Ojou-sama.

Keitaro had picked Kanako up in his arms and carried her to a spare room in the apartments. Lowering her to the bed and watching her sleep brought a feeling of uneasiness; fear that she would not reawaken, even though the rise and fall of her chest said otherwise.

Keitaro unzipped the tight bondage outfit, allowing air to more access to the body. It could not have been comftorable to spend hours into a uniform that clung itself to the skin. It would also probably be easier to breath as well.

At this moment, Kanako seemed so frail and weak, not the strong willed girl who enjoyed the thrill of power. He hoped that she would be better off after a long rest. At the very least, blood seemed to be returning to the areas deprived.

He had checked while on the way to the guest room; there were no physical scars that he could see, but that did not indicate she did not have any mental or psychological scarrings. From her previous reaction though, it did seem that she had a different mindset.

Keitaro took a seat and waited at her side, for her waking. Several minutes passed as Keitaro thought up more bazaar possibilities of what could happen. With each passing thought, the chances of Kanako never recovering continued to rise.

Interrupting his thoughts, a voice, in the tone of a whisper called out to him, "Keitaro-sama."

Looking behind him, the door slid open and the lithe figure of Motoko stepped into the room with only a thin blanket to protect her modesty, not that it was really needed after the night before. She wore an expression of concern and he could only guess that she had watched the spectacle. Whether or not it was over the pain that Kanako felt or her Goshujin-sama's health could not be determined, but the sight of her made him sick, the fact that, now, he had so many people that depended on him and he had done 'this' to Kanako.

"Motoko, could you leave me alone for a while?" Keitaro spoke in a voice so soft that it sent shivers down the girl's spine.

Instead of heeding his word, she walked up behind him and wrapped both arms around his body, pulling his back into her chest.

"If you require a confidant, I will fulfull that role, Keitaro-sama." Motoko whispered into his ear, hugging their bodies tighter together and pressing her breasts against his back. "It would do well for your body if you eat something."

Sighing, Keitaro could see the logic in her words. If he got sick, it would only serve to burden those around him. He was thankful, though, that Motoko would stick by him no matter what and could be someone to confide her feelings in. He only hoped that he would be able to shoulder most of the issues by himself and not trouble her.

"Alright..." Keitaro said, distantly, taking one last glance at the sleeping girl before standing. "So, what's for breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro was sliding into a pair of jeans while taking off his glasses. Picking out a shirt from his closest, he slipped the long sleeved article over his head. About to grab a jacket off a hanger, Keitaro remembered that the one he wore yesterday was most likely still draped on a chair in the kitchen. He put his glasses on before retreiving his other essentials; wallet, cell phone and keys.

Keitaro had initially refused to go out, stating that someone should watch over Kanako in the case that she needed something, but Motoko convinced him that Kanako would be even worse off if she knew that her Onii-san was sick. Motoko had given a persuading argument, saying he should at least eat, how his body would feel less strained with fresh air, there was nothing to worry about if rest was the only thing that was lacking, and the need to stock up on supplies for the holiday season.

At the bottom of the steps, Motoko stood, not in her traditional training gear, but in a light pink corset top paired with a long, purple dress that went down to her ankles. Thin straps went over her her shoulders, holding the outfit in place. The top defining her womanly curves, as well as, revealing a good deal of the raven haired girl's ample breasts and slim, muscular waist and body. The bearer turning a well proportioned shade fuchsia under the stare of her Goshujin-sama's wide-eyed inspection.

"M-Motoko... y-you look amazing!"

With that comment, she turned to an impressive scarlet coloring. Her arms were kept closer to her body as if for protection.

"T-Thank you, Keitaro-sama!" Motoko managed to squeak out.

Walking down the steps, Keitaro could not help but stare. Motoko truly was beauty personified. He noticed her fidgeting slightly under his gaze to which he chuckled.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Keitaro pulled her towards him, "Do you need a jacket before we go? I need to grab mind from the kitchen."

Suddenly remembering that it was indeed Winter and snowing, and that clothing for the purpose of aesthetics would not keep were warmth intact, she ran off, calling behind her, "Yes, Keitaro-sama, please wait here for a moment."

Returning less than a minute later, Keitaro was amazed at the sudden burst of speed that Motoko dashed off to her room and back at. There was not a bead of sweat on her as she ran back with a thin, light, but wind resistant jacket.

"I will be warm enough in this."

Nodding his approval, Keitaro retreived his own orange jacket, before the two headed towards the exit, side by side, with Motoko latched onto her Goshujin-sama's arm.

Outside, the unforgiveness of the season showed. The snowfall had stopped, only to pile up several inches on the ground. Everything that had been visible the day before had vanished, veiled in a sharkling white. The icey wind bit into any skin that was revealed, creating a stinging sensation. It was cold enough that the moisture from their eyes practically froze on contact.

Keitaro squinted, trying to block out the air from cutting into his eyes. Motoko, still attached to his arm, pulled tighter, trying to transfer the warmth. Walking as one, the two walked forward, leaving footprints behind in their wake. It helped that they were walking through an area that they both knew well, able to use visual cues to continue on the proper path.

It had taken the two over ten minutes to make their way down the Hinata Apartment's unshoveled steps. Climbing down each step, careful not to fall, less Keitaro or Motoko drag the other all the way down, proved to be easy, however, incredibly time consuming. The only sounds that could be heard was the light crunch sound their shoes made when they hit the snow, the heavy puffing for air after each step, and the howling of a frigid gust.

Luckily, the trek down to the train station had gone far smoother and without injury. Both were able to stay relatively warm through the use of body heat, or rather, Motoko having her entire body in a bear hug to stay warm by request.

As train station was still running, but virtually empty; cleared due to the recent snowfall and in preparation for the oncoming holiday. The few that remained seemed to be more janitors or stragglers that traveled long distances for work.

"Wow, I've never seen the station this empty before."

Unlinking his arms from his body, Keitaro could feel the blood rush to each area in his body. His numb toes and finger tips burned with a tingling sensation and his ears grew hotter and redder so that he could practically feel the radiation. Keitaro, allowing the rest of his body to catch up in the process, began rubbing the still frozen parts of his parts of his body, letting it thaw. His nose, cheeks, and eye lids were all within that category. Small bits of sweat began forming due to the sudden rise in temperature, giving off an uncomfortable feeling on his back.

"I have not either, but I believe that it is to be expected due to the pending holiday."

Motoko was fairing much better due to the consistent body heat that was being supplied the entire walk. Unzipping her jacket, she granted her body air so as to not fluctuate in temperature. The loss of her front, also revealed the small amount of clothing that Motoko had chosen to wear. Her legs were slightly chilled from the light covering, but through her previous meditation lessons, was able to put it out of her mind.

Purchasing two tickets, the train arrived shortly after, screeching to a halt. The number of people that boarded was scarce enough for them to have the cart to themselves. Interestingly enough, instead of spreading out and relaxing with the excess space, Motoko continued to cling to Keitaro's side. It was not as if he did not enjoy the company of a beautiful girl, but she had been a tad bit bolder than usual since this morning. Attributing the new found affection to the enjoyable event last night, he supposed it could not be helped. After all, no matter how much Motoko would try to deny her gender, she still went through the rollercoaster of emotions in teenage females. Perhaps, now was the time that she would show her femininity after confessing her love for him.

Motoko enjoyed the train would not take pleasure in a quiet ride with their lover? They sat side by side with her head resting against her Goshujin-sama's shoulder with his strong arm around her back. A decent sized smile hanging on her lips. The air that surrounded was not strained in not knowing what to say, but peaceful where they could both enjoy themselves. Eventually, she felt Keitaro's hand raise itself and began stroking her silky black hair, to which she smile grew even larger. Burying her face into her lover's chest, she inhaled his scent and allowed the rhythm of his heart beat and light, gentle brushes of her hair pull her to sleep.

Motoko woke to the trains slightly rough stop, dragging her along the seats as it slowed to a halt. Gentle nudges prodded her shoulder, calling her up and announcing their arrival to their station. Rubbing her eyes, Motoko stood, stretching the slight soreness from sleeping in an odd position. From behind, Keitaro draped her coat over her body and led her out the sliding doors of the train, one hand lightly pressing against her back.

The supermarket that they headed to was close to the exiting terminal, conveniently close in location to allow easy access to pedestrians. The walk, though grueling through the high and icy winds, was a slightly easier commute since the sidewalks were already shoveled and salted by the city's workers.

This particular convenience store, part of a franchise, was most likely the largest convenience store within several railroad stops. It spread at least one and a half football fields in either direction. Inside, the heat was turned on high enough to enable sweat formation with only a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. With the heavy layers on, it could be considered a sauna by many people.

Walking through the automatic doors, Keitaro removed his jacket, as did Motoko with hers, "Whoa, it's hot in here." Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, feeling for any perspiration that may have formed.

Beside him, Motoko let out a deep sigh as the heat around her tickled her limbs, numbing and warming up each part of her body. All feeling in her body vanished as she closed her eyes and held her hands to her face, feeling the temperature difference.

"Yes, but it is better than freezing outside."

"I agree," Keitaro said with a smile.

Grabbing a shopping cart near the entrance, the two began dragging it around the store, picking out any essentials and sundries that may be needed. Passing through the aisles, Keitaro voiced his opinions on what was needed, while Motoko meerly nodded, agreeing, and commenting on what to buy, rarely speaking up for any of her own wants and needs. In the end, their shopping cart had been filled to near capacity with the amount of things that were assumed to be needed.

After all was said and done, Motoko spoke up, "Keitaro-sama, should we not buy holiday decorations? Usually, a tree would be standing in the common room by this time of month."

Keitaro perked up at the suggestion, "That's right! I guess I kind of forgot Motoko. Last Christmas, everyone put it up together so I guess the feeling of family and friends wasn't really there with everyone on that school trip and the others' being called back home for something."

"I think we have a Christmas Tree in the basement. We could just pick up some ornaments to hang."

The trip back to the Hinata Apartments was uneventful, save for Motoko's fondness of being closer to Keitaro. The only advantage to carrying so many bags of supplies was that it allowed him to not be smothered by the girl. Smothered was a bit of an exaggeration as she still respected personal space and it was not as if he did not enjoy the attention, but with all of their past experiences, it still gave a slight difficulty in getting used to. Another reason to be thankful was the stares he was receiving from people as an extremely ordinary man had attracted the attention of an extraordinarily attractive girl like Motoko. And he was sure that, had they been connected, the stares would have been able to kill.

Setting down the bags on the counter, Motoko announced that she would organize everything and begin preparing for the first meal of the day, refusing any help that Keitaro had offered.

"Keitaro-sama, no matter what may happen, you are still my Goshujin-sama in every sense. It would do me well to practice my culinary skills for the future, so please leave this to me." Motoko followed with a light bow as she waited for Keitaro's response; perhaps a sigh of resignation, an agreement with her, something to indicate that she could perform her task.

Instead, Keitaro remained quiet, except for a scratch on the back of his head. He had not missed what she referred to him as, but no matter how much he wanted life to return to normal, she still had a duty to him, whether he liked it or not. Cast out of her family, she would serve him to repay an endless debt that went on for as long as he wished. And now, emotions had reached new levels between them.

Keitaro watched Motoko's legs run up the steps and disappear around the corner to her room. She wanted to change into an outfit that was more suited to for the task.

Deciding that a visit to Kanako would help kill the time until breakfast, he went up the stairs. Passing by Motoko's room, he paused for a second to stare at the shadow of a figure through the paper door, continuing and making another turn. Coming to the guest room, Keitaro poked his head inside to find Kanako's head angled towards the door, watching him from beneath the covers.

"Onii-san."

"Hi Kanako, I guess I wasn't very quiet if I woke you, huh? How are you feeling now?" He noticed her reversion back to calling him 'onii-san', but he did not really care. In actuality, he could care less what she called him, but he did not know of a punishment at the time so this was the next best thing.

Her voice still sounded a bit tired, but definately stronger toned than before, "I was already awake from before and I have a little bit of a headache, but I'm glad you came to check up on me, Onii-san."

Smiling, he ran a hand through her hair, brushing any strands to the side, "I'll always be looking out for you, Kanako. You're my sister after all."

Her eyes closed, letting the hand gently massage her headache, "Onii-san, did you eat yet?"

His hand stopped briefly as he took in the question, "Not yet. I just went to the store and got a ton of stuff. I'll bring up some breakfast for you when it's done, okay?"

"No, you should eat first, Onii-san. I was planning on going back to sleep, so don't worry about me." Kanako pulled the sheets over her head and hid under, pulling the edges in as to not leave and open hole.

Keitaro still looked skeptic at her words, despite her reassuring tone, hesitating before patting the cover lightly and standing up. With one last glance, he gently said, "Call me if you need anything, 'kay?" Kanako let out a low rumble as Keitaro slid the door shut.

Keitaro sighed, not sure what to make of Kanako's new persona. Sure Kanako had always been overly nice to him as a child, later on, grasping more of her controlling nature as she grew, but the girl he had spoken to just now showed no signs of the previous dominatrix temperament. He could only come to the conclusion of her being 'disciplined' by his punishment. Motoko had gone through some apparent changes, as well, after her session with Kanako, and later on, him. The only problem was that she had nothing to change for. With Motoko, it started with becoming her savior, no longer finding the need to protect her modest, and later, her lover, when they shared an intimate night together. Kanako had little reason to change when she had already become intimate with him. The only thing that he wanted to teach was that her methods for discipline were wrong. Heck, what she was doing could not even be considered discipline anymore. It was plain humiliation for the sake of entertainment, spawned out of jealously. He understood the need for rules and regulation, but scarring ran deep and he would not tolerate trivial attacks against anyone close to him.

His forehead started to throb after all that. He was thinking farther into this than it needed to be. For now, it could wait until after eating. His stomach growled in its emptiness as Keitaro contemplated the mood shift in his sister. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he went back downstairs to check on the status of meal time. It would at least give him something else to think about.

Downstairs, Motoko had everything sorted and cooking in their respective pots. She did not know many dishes, seeing as how she devoted her life to swordsmanship previously, thus cooking only the simplest of foods; rice in the rice cooker, steamed vegetables with seasoning, scrambled eggs, and tea in the kettle. There was no aesthetic appeal in any of her dishes, but the most important aspect was that it was decently edible and filling.

Footsteps sound as the floor boards on the stairs creek, revealing her Goshujin-sama when he walks into the kitchen.

Sniffing the air, "Motoko, what're you making? It smells nice."

Turning to him, she angles her back slight toward him, bowing, "Keitaro-sama, I am making rice and vegetables and eggs. The tea is being made as well."

Smiling, "Sounds good, Motoko. I hope it's as good as the noodles from last night."

Motoko's cheeks flushed as she recalled being fed last night. "I hope it meets your approval, Keitaro-sama."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Motoko."

Though past noon, breakfast foods were served and in a slightly larger quantity to make up for the time passed. It was a calm and serene scene as both munched away contently at their food. It was not the best he had ever tasted, but it could have been worse.

Keitaro grimaced as memories of past parties awoke in his mind. All of the food had usually ended up in smoke, burnt to a crisp, and had to be thrown out. Then, Shinobu, the resident chef would save the day and throw random ingredients together, creating the most masterful combination of flavor and mouth watering dishes. The timid girl would just blush and deny that she was anything special when compliments about her cooking were voiced. She really did have a gift.

Nearly finishing their meal, Keitaro made himself comfortable by crossing his legs, and sipped from a steaming hot cup of tea. His bowl of rice still carried the remains of uneaten vegetables and rice that could almost be considered porridge with the amount of water each grain held.

Motoko set her empty bowl down and set her chopsticks on the edge, parallel to the table. Staring down into the brownish liquid in her own tea cup, she scowered through her mind for something to say, something to converse with Keitaro about. She had been by his side for practically the entire morning and there was barely anything to talk about.

So, she said the only thing that she could thing of, "Keitaro-sama... how was Kanako-sama feeling?

Keitaro glanced upward, unexpecting such a question about Kanako of all people, "She just had a little headache. I think she's sleeping it off now."

Once again, the room fell silent, only being interrupted by the quiet slurps when one drank from their cup.

"...How was school yesterday? Did you get in trouble for going in late?"

Motoko sighed in relief at a change in the subject and for Keitaro to initiate a round of small talk, "Classes went well enough..."

The conversation went through various topics; future goals, likes and dislikes, foods, hobbies, music, and lastly leading to the topic of each other's past. It allowed Motoko to understand some of the reasons behind her Goshujin-sama's drives and his personality. Keitaro, likewise, learned a lot more about his servant other than the stoic demeanor that she seemed to cling to.

Light footsteps interrupted heartfelt laughter when Kanako's face poked through the dining room entrance. Immediately, tension filled their air as Motoko's expression hardened, while Kanako's remained passive. Keitaro's gaze flipped back and forth between the two like changing channels on a television set.

"Motoko, Kanako, could you not fight like this?" Keitaro voiced, hopefully. "Please, for me?"

"Keitaro-sama, I will refrain from any acts however, if-"

She stopped mid sentence when Kanako bent forward and bowed, both pair of eyes watching her, "Motoko, I'm sorry for everything that I've done."

Tears began forming at the edges of her eyes as Keitaro and Motoko were dumbfounded at the length Kanako would go to apologize and, in a way, get back with her Onii-sama.

"I just didn't want you to take my Onii-sama away from me." Kanako's once proud voice croaked, tears rolling down her nose and cheek, dripping onto the wooden floorboards below her. "Forgive me, Motoko... please... please, Onii-san."

The two spectators exchanged a worried glance with one another, before Keitaro nods, giving the go ahead. Motoko, understanding the need to rebuild the pleading girl up, stood, hovering over a crying Kanako. Crouching down, the swordsman placed both hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace. Kanako wailed louder as the water blotches on Motoko's hakama grew larger and larger. When Keitaro joined in on the group hug, he could tell that these tears were filled with pain and sorrow, regret and longing.

"Hey, why don't we put all of this behind us and we can put up the Christmas Tree, hm?" Keitaro said, caringly. "I still need to go shopping for you guys this week."

Kanako's eyes were puffy and swollen from the salty tears and trails of tears ran down her face, only made more apparent by her red colored face. Looking at her now, she was just a fragile girl that begging for clemency as she continued to whimper.

She pushed herself into her Onii-san's arms when he began releasing his hold, wanting, needing more of his comforting embrace. Keitaro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and gently stroked her hair with one hand.

Keitaro felt a pang in his chest at the desperate teenager. He had already forgiven her, so the only one needed acceptance from was the only other person present. "Motoko?" Keitaro asked glancing up at her.

Motoko stared at the layer of wood below, unsure of how to respond. From the way Keitaro had called her, it was as if her punishment were up to her to decide. As much as she would have liked to outright refuse her apology, it would not be a proper response with her Goshujin-sama present and it would not correspond with the teachings she had grown up with. The other option being the honorable one, accepting her exposure of pride as genuine, and forgive the wrongs that she had committed. Neither option seemed beneficial and neither covered up the scars of her torture enough for her to choose one over the other. The only motive that she would have to satisfy herself in picking the latter was to appease the slight pang in her chest from seeing the weeping girl leave herself so incredibly vulnerable.

"I... I-I forgive you, Kanako-sama..." Motoko managed to mumble out, eyes still directed towards somewhere off to the side.

Keitaro, somewhat surprised that she would be so forgiving without any backlash, still noticed the somewhat apparent hesitation in her speech.

To Kanako, it did not matter as absolution was granted regardless, "Thank you, Motoko. I hope we can start over between us now."

"I... I hope so as well, Kanako-sama." Motoko said reluctantly, unsure if she had made the right decision in pardoning the girl from her acts.

Keitaro grinned at the awkwardness in the direction the apology took. Hoping to lighten the mood, "Motoko, Kanako, how about that Christmas Tree? It's in the basement, right?"

A good half an hour passed before only the tree itself stood on its stand in the living room and the decorations were coming along. Bells were attached to each level of the tree, Christmas lightbulbs that ranged from the brightest gold to the oddest shade of green were hung, and silver beaded necklaces surrounded the petimeter. Garlands lay on the bristles of the tree in a wave like pattern, crisscrossing over the holiday colored lighting, while a bright star sat atop everything it was placed with.

Wiping sweat off his brow, Keitaro stood, proudly gazing over the work of art that he and the two girls had worked on for several hours. It had been time not wasted as he would gladly redo the entire process if only to allow the three even more bonding time. The holiday spirit had most definately left its effect as the rather unpleasant conversation earlier had been wiped from their minds for the time being.

Motoko and Kanako had gotten along without incident and had even gone as far as to bring up small talk, leading to a comfortable atmosphere where the topic of past holiday experieces was brought up. Gifts, family dinners, created memories, and various performed activities were shared between the two as work on tree proceeded smoothly.

Kanako grew bold enough to even teased her Onii-san when he came into earshot, reminiscing about a past holiday season when a snowman creation caused Keitaro to wet his pants in surprise. Keitaro's reaction being sputtering to explain himself before running off to grab the next set of ornaments to save himself from embarrassment.

Now, they were seated on the sofa, each with a cup of tea, watching a holiday news report about the rush of late season shoppers in the mall and other festivities that would start over the next week. The two most prominent being the traditional Christmas Eve Festival in the heart of Tokyo and the fireworks that would be launched over Tokyo Bay.

The report concluded with several commercials that announced the discounts in certain largely named, chain stores. as well as, the creation of the next seasons clothing line in the more renown names. They each left to their own directions; Motoko to make dinner, Keitaro to take a bath, and Kanako to 'finish a project'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro sat at the edge of the hot spring, lathering shampoo throughout his hair. His eyes stared off into the frosty night, with a single towel wrapped around his waist, as his fingers went through patterned motions.

The day had gone by better than he expected it to and Motoko and Kanako had not been at each other's throats which was a plus. It had gone by far too perfectly which begged the question of its genuinity. He did not really like the idea of putting up a false facade just to satisfy him, but he also did not want to see murder in action. Images of what two master disciples of their own art could do sent shivers down his spine. All he wanted was for the two to get along. Was it too much to ask for?

Whatever the case, he did not give it another thought as he went back to happy times with the other residents as dumped a bucket of water over his head to rinse off the shampoo and settling himself into the hot spring. Shinobu would always cook his favorite on holidays, Kitsune would bring up past memories that could be used for a good laugh, Naru would always be the one to start a conversation, and Su... was the same as always. Remembering their times together brought a smile to his lips.

His stream of daydreams were broken by a light rasping on the wooden door frame that led outside. Light in the background, the paper covering revealed the shadowed outline of a Motoko Aoyama.

"Motoko, you can come in!" Keitaro called out, sinking his body lower into the water.

The door creaked as it slid open and created a knocking sound as it locked itself, fully open. Nothing stood in the doorway when a muffled voice called out from behind the wall.

"Keitaro-sama, your... I've finished making dinner." Motoko put out, rephrasing her words.

"...? Uh... thanks, Motoko, I'll be right in and why are you hiding?" Keitaro asked, eyes focusing on the blurred entrance way.

A flustered Motoko bit her lip as she tried to find a response. Every one that she could come up with should not have even mattered after what they had gone through in the past few days. All of the responses could easily be countered, so the only action left that she knew was to shut the door and walk away, which she promptly did.

Keitaro blinked at the door, wondering if she had heard him from the distance she stood. He sat and just relaxed his body for a few more minutes before realizing that his body would be covered in wrinkles if he stayed any longer.

Climbing out, his drenched towel continued to pull him down, splashing out and dripping with water as it clung to his body. He stood and let the excess water, that would most likely form a puddle in the changing room, roll down his legs. His hair was still quite wet with water dripping from the ends.

Keitaro brings his hands up and ruffles his hair, dancing the longer strands around, sprinkling the water onto the ground, before heading to the exit. Passing through the wooden doors, he unwraps the towel around his waist and starts by drying his shoulders. He works his way down his body to his chest, back, waist and legs before tossing it into the wash bin.

The voice of his younger sister called out from down the hall and a few rooms over.

"Onii-san! The food is getting cold!"

"I'm coming, Kanako!" Keitaro told her while poking his head into the hallway.

Quickly, Keitaro slipped into a pair of shorts that were lying on the counter top and a redish colored shirt that hung on a hook. Grabbing his glasses off the table, he rushed to the kitchen so the meal could be started.

Skidding to a halt at the table, Keitaro pushed his glasses on to find the two girls, seated at the table, staring at him. Motoko was blushing bright red and wide eyed and Kanako just stared. He blinked at their silence.

"K-K-Kei... taro-sama...that is my..."

Glancing down, he quickly realized what was wrong. His shirt, not his, was a light pink and sleeveless top that was small enough to reveal his belly button. When he had put it on, it did seem small and very cool on his upper arms and shoulders, but it was not the most pressing matter at that moment. Now, he was fearing for his life as memories of Motoko's past swings at him came back, disciplining him for his odd 'fetishes'.

Fear welled up inside as blood drained from his face, arms brought up to cover his body. Keitaro could feel the sweat forming at the back of his neck as he threw off the shirt and ran off screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Gah! I'm sorry, Motoko! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

He ran off in a flash of pink as he flung the article of clothing off his body, held in one hand like a flag.

Both Motoko and Kanako were silent for the time being, only glancing at each other and back into the hallway. Keitaro's cries continued to sound through the hallways when both females regained their senses.

"The only reason Onii-san's like this is because of every time you attacked him!" Kanako jabbed with slanted eyes.

Motoko felt the jab like a stab through the chest. Knowing that she had disciplined him an uncountable number of times had hurt, but hearing it from another was like a rip inside her core.

The entire night had been filled with a false personas and bad acting. It was far too obvious to either of them that they would not be getting along anytime soon, but it was necessary and a small price to pay for Keitaro's peace of mind.

Sighing, Kanako sat down, "Thanks for tonight, Motoko... you better go after Onii-san before he hurts himself."

Pausing for a split second at the words of graitude, "I will go and retrieve Keitaro-sama for dinner."

Alone in the hallway, Motoko thought back to what transpired between her and Kanako as she walked towards Keitaro's room. Of course she had known that she was faking it all along. She felt that both of them had been overly obvious, but Keitaro had been too oblivious to pick up on any of the cues. The event that drew her attention were any of the laughs and stories that they had shared. The expressions were all acts that were forced, but the tales were all genuine.

In any event, what worried her most were the words Kanako had blatantly put out. Keitaro acted this way because of her and everyone else in the inn. It was not that she blamed him for being this way when he made a mistake, but it was still painful knowing that he either did not trust her enough as a servant to not attack him or it was something that she and the other girls had conditioned him into.

Then there was also the other issue of importance: her shirt.

Sliding open the wooden door, Keitaro fell back into a sitting position at the sight of Motoko in the doorway.

"Gah-uh... Motoko! It's all a misunderstanding!" Keitaro managed to squirm out, arms out in front for protection as his legs pushed him farther and farther towards the opposite wall. "You have to believe me! I just grabbed a shirt a-and I didn't know which one I grabbed! Don't hurt me, please!"

Hearing that, Motoko could not help but feel disappointed in herself. She had driven the person who mattered most to her to believe that she would out right 'discipline' him whenever he made a mistake. It was not like being conditioned to say 'thank you' or 'excuse me' as a child, but a belief that blood had to be paid with every perverted act committed.

Looking up, Motoko did not look angry, rather, slightly upset. Instead, her eyes stared out of the corner of her eyes. A faint redness covered the front of her face and lips tightly clenched together.

"It... it is a misunderstanding, Keitaro-sama. I will not harm you. You need not fear me..." Motoko was sure this was one of the most awkward situations of her life. "M-may I have my shirt back?"

Keitaro motioned towards the kotatsu in the center of the room and, sure enough, the pink garment lay clumped on the table top. One shoulder strap hung off the edge and gently grazed the floor.

Gently scooping it off the table, Motoko could feel that it was warm. She rubbed it against her face and inhaled, breathing in the fading scent of the one she had given her life to. It was intoxicating and her body yearned for more, but she quickly realized she was under the gaze of said person. Turning her back to him, Motoko meekly whispers, "The food is getting cold, Keitaro-sama," before continuing towards the door, still holding her tank top tightly against her body.

Keitaro had his back to the wall, eyes wide and staring as the danger level dropped from red to green. He was finally able to breathe again when Motoko stepped past the doorframe and slid the door close, his heart rate beginning to level. Placing a hand on the wall behind him, Keitaro picks himself up, using it as leverage.

Sighing, Keitaro decided to just go back for dinner. This was not the first of unusual situations that had happened in the past and it would not be the last. These events had occured daily since he had started living at the dormitory. Todays occurance would eventually just be looked as something to be waved off.

Keitaro pauses with his hand on the door, listening as the sounds of Motoko's footsteps disappear further and further down the hall. An alarm went went off in his head as he remembered about dinner and how his food had probably gone cold already. Hopefully, Kanako and Motoko had at least started without him when he was taking a bath.

Kanako looked up from her bowl of rice when Keitaro entered the room, "Onii-san, is everything alright?"

"Keitaro-sama... I will reheat your dinner." Motoko entered the room from behind Keitaro, a hint of red still on her face.

Side stepping, Motoko picked up the plates of food and stepped back, gesturing for Keitaro to take a seat. Exiting into the kitchen, Motoko emptied the rice, fish and vegetables into a single plate and placed it into the microwave.

From where she stood, Motoko could hear the idle chatter between the two adopted siblings over the hum of microwave.

In the next room over, Keitaro was asking Kanako about her thoughts on some appropriate gifts for each of the tenants. To Kanako, it was not something that she entirely enjoyed. In her mind, she knew that they would all end up being slaves, worth less than the dirt at the bottom of her shoe. Why would slaves need to receive gifts from their master? It would show weakness and they would likely become accustomed to such lenient treatment.

However, this was Keitaro and he would do something of this sort for anyone. Biting her lip, Kanako just smiled and made suggestions that the general female populace would want; stuffed animals, jewelry, posters, an mp3 player, and the sort.

"Those sorts of gifts would work on a girl like Naru, but Motoko wouldn't want something that," Keitaro gazed up towards the ceiling.

Kanako frowned at the deep thought he was putting into each present. "Well, how about- "

"That's it! Kanako, do you know Granny's number?" Keitaro said excitedly with gleaming eyes.

"Ah.. yes. She should still be in Japan so her cell phone should be working."

"Thanks Kanako! I'll have to call her tomorrow."

Later that night, Keitaro was disassembling his entire room and turning it inside out. Keitaro ducked under the kotatsu in his room to feel around for the one, most important thing on his mind. Again, he threw up the covers to his futon in an attempt to ease his fear. Finding nothing, he plunged himself deep into his already uprooted closet, throwing items left and right as he frantically searched.

After an hour of searching, Keitaro threw up his arms and cried out in defeat, "NOO! IT'S GONE!"

Falling on his back to floor with a groan, the ronin thought back to where he last left his wallet. He had it in his pocket when he got back from the store so the only area it could be was somewhere inside the apartments. His mind shuffled through each scene of each part of the inn where he had been in today; kitchen, dining room, living room, changing room, bedroom, bathroom... where else could it be?

When he came back to the apartments, he dropped the keys on the counter, visited Kanako and then eaten. The three of them decorated the tree for a while and then had relaxed in front of the TV. After, he went to take a bath and... THAT'S IT!

Keitaro took off like a bullet, and though fast, lacked any grace, narrowly preventing trips over his own feet and running into walls. His turns led to rough ricochets into the next straight pathway, barely slowing his pace. A skid to a halt came a second too late at the top of the staircase and a rough landing ensued as he tumbled down and onto the back of his head, a smile still plastered on his face, despite the bruises, as he limped towards the direction of the hot springs.

The dining room lights were turn on, but the same could not be said for the rest of the first floor landing. Pausing just long enough to flip the switches on allowed Ketaro to regain the use of his numbing limbs.

Pushing forward, Keitaro stopped at the doors that led to the changing room. Sliding the door open, a nearly nude Kanako stood at the hamper with her back towards him. The last article of clothing just about to be taken off when she turned. The eyes of a blushing Keitaro and a surprised, then devilish Kanako met as the clock ticked away.

"Would you like to join me, onii-sama?" Kanako whispered seductively, turning her entire body towards him for a full viewing. A slight bulge began to form at the zipper on Keitaro's pants.

Still blushing, Keitaro's eyes bulged even as he tried to remain passive and neutral. He coughed once to remind his body to continue breathing as a drop of sweat ran down his neck. His eyes zero'd in onto parts of his sister's body that all men look for in selecting a female, even as his arm rose, reaching for a grip Keitaro slowly slid the door shut.

It was going to be a long night.

A long haired brunette stood outside the Hinata Apartments in nothing but a long sleeve shirt, light coat, and jeans; all her other clothes still inside her house. Her parents had not permitted her to bring any possessions along after disowning her. She was sent away from home to be a slave for that pervert of a ronin after what Granny Hina did. And what she did, she dare not recall.

Snow fell around her, covering the shoulders of her jacket in a light sheet of would-be ice. The ground around was pure white, as was the scene in front of her. The only thing that stood out in color were the lights turned on inside and the Christmas Tree that stood in the building's common room, viewable through the transparent glass door in front.

A shiver ran through her body as another gust of wind blew bits of snow in her direction. It was freezing where she stood due to the very thin layer of clothing that separted her from nature's calling. As much as her body demanded to go inside and warm herself up with a nice dip in the hot springs and a hot cup of tea, her conscience deciding otherwise. There was no way she could go and face him now. Who knew what would happen to her being in the service of a pervert? After all that had happened before Granny Hina had interfered, how could she, of all people, bow down in service to that moron. She would sooner lay down her life than stay in service to someone that was an utter failure at life.

Turning around, Naru headed back down the snow covered steps; she would be sleeping on a park bench again tonight.

Keitaro woke to an undeniable pleasure in his lower area. His eyes, still heavy with sleep and painful to open, cracked slightly to see that the dim lamp on his desk was the only thing that kept the room from being enshrouded with darkness. Lifting his body up by his elbows, he became alarmed to find his pants down and on the receiving end of a fellatio.

"K-Kanako-"

The girl stopped her ministrations to gasp for breath and wipe a stream of saliva that ran down her mouth. His shaft was still held in one of her right hand, glistening from the spit.

"I know, Onii-san... but we're not related by blood so the normal rules don't apply to us."

"B-but..."

Keitaro could not deny that he enjoyed what was happening, evident by his hardening rod that bulged out of his sister's light, soft lips as she bobbed her head back and forth. Sweat ran down his brow as he tried to think of an excuse for her to stop. Simply pushing her off would be the easiest solution, but as much as he should, he could not bring himself to.

"S-stop, Kana-"

Keitaro was cut off when he had almost hit his peak, letting out a loud moan as his body tensed, readying himself for what was to come. Kanako lifted herself off so as to not allow his release so quickly. It became harder to breath with the rise and fall of his arousal and Keitaro collapsed on the spot, unsure of how to end this.

"Onii-san... please... just try to enjoy this."

After all, that was probably the only thing he could do at this point. His lust was in control of his mind and he probably would not be able to do anything else for the night, let alone sleep. Kanako slithered her own body forward and gave him deep, passionate kiss on the lips. It was long and wet and relayed so many emotions at once. The kiss seemed to sap away all of the strength that Keitaro had left and the kissed ended with staring at each other with loving eyes, the faces iches from each other.

"You made me really wet before, Onii-san."

The sliding door to his room flung open, revealing a half asleep Motoko Aoyama with her trusted Shisui, sheathed, and at the ready, "Are you alright, Keitaro-sa-", immediately, her face flushed scarlet at the sight of what she had walked in on.

"M-m-my apologies, Goshujin-sama!" Motoko tried to cover the scene by pulling her arm over the view, but found that she continued to stare with one visible eye. Backing out slowly, Motoko could not turn her head away as her own body began to heat up, spiking her own arousal.

A sly smile etched itself onto Kanako's face as she leaned in and whispered something into her Goshujin-sama's ear. A flicker of the eyes, caught the deep, sudden blush that arose on Keitaro's cheeks and the light chuckle that followed, immediately led to her regreting checking up on if any issue had arose. She could not even guess what Kanako had planned and how she Keitaro had even begun to consider it, let alone agree to it. She received her answer when Keitaro, still on his back, reached out and held an open hand to her.

Standing in a daze, Motoko felt her stone still and glowingly heated body begin to move forward, eyes zoning in at the hand held out in invitation. Walking in a trance, each step rang in her head, sounding as loud as the heartbeat that pounded in her chest. The lust that she felt was overwhelming her body and dominated the thoughts of turning away from her situation.

Taking her Goshujin-sama's hand, he led her closer to their naked bodies. He released her from his grasp before he grabbed the hem of her hakama and flung it open, revealing her unbound and flawless bosom . The sudden touch of cold air made Motoko reflexively catch the piece of clothing and pull it towards her open chest. A light tug from Kanako caught her off balance and she dropped forward, in preparation for the impact.

A second later, warm hands caressed her shoulders before one went further down and traced the path along her bare skin, tickling the plateau between her breasts. Keitaro's hand began to massage her breasts as the other started on removing the troublesome articles of clothing.

Kanako continued her ministrations on the item between her Onii-sama's legs. The taste of the rock hard rod welled into the back of her throat as she sucked harder and harder. The smell coming off was unbearable and lit her own sexual desires on fire. She could already feel the fluids running down the side of her leg as her hand drifted down to pleasure herself.

"Onii-sama, you're so hard"

Gentle kisses were traded between the master and the servent, each time going further and further into each other's mouths. The two were in sync like a fluid dance, each other's tongue fighting for dominance of the other's mouth. A string of saliva hung from both of their mouth's when the separted to strip off the remainder of her uniform. It was the only time she was able to breath before her lungs were filled with constant moanings from the pleasure.

Kanako had drenched her hand within the eruption of fluids from own body that now blotching the bedsheets as she screamed aloud while containing an erection deeply within her mouth. Kanako changed her attention to glance down at herself, allowing the recovery of her breath. Turning back, she spit and began lubracating her target before pulling back the skin and diving down as her tongue swirled around the sides of her mouth.

Motoko was beginning to lose her mind. She had never felt such stimulation in her life. Her Goshujin-sama's hands played with her nipples, sqeezing them as they became stiff with stimulation. It was as if her body was literally on fire. Her lips smashed into Keitaro's in the fight to maintain such an arousal. Straddling him, Motoko grinded her body up and down her partner's chest, leaving a trail from the thoroughly dripping cotton underwear. It was the only remaining article of clothing that separated the two from complete contact.

"Keitaro-sama... please..." It was all the girl could manage to let as her mind and body were being ravaged in pleasure.

Kanako began sucking on her Onii-sama's testes, gripping onto the edges of the skin. Her tongue ran over the wrinkles of the skin, while her hands worked non stop, pushing and pulling the skin of the male's penis.

A twitch from the genital, the elavated hips, a quick gasp from her Onii-sama told Kanako exactly what she needed to know. Reinserting it into her mouth, Kanako furiously worked to force the ejaculation that would shoot into her mouth. Her tongue touched the head and received the first delivery of sperm. The discharge came non stop for about four to five shots, each hitting the back of her throat with full force. She was determined to not let any go to waste as she fought back the cough and swallowed the thick semen, even going as far as to squeeze out a few more droplets.

Motoko glanced back after the lengthy moan from Keitaro's throat. Pulling off her sullied panties, she positioned her own body so that Keitaro would have the full view and tongue access to the slit between her legs. A sharp moan erupted when the tip of Keitaro's tongue had reached out and licked the hanging string of vaginal fluid, skimming the slit between her legs. Motoko bit her lip so as to not cry out as she lowered her body for more stimulation, her hands massaging her own breasts.

With the extra space availible, Kanako positioned herself above the spear that had returned to being erect.

A quick moan from Keitaro provided confirmation with the go ahead. The head slipped in quite easily, despite Kanako's lithe frame. Eagerly, Kanako moved her hips as fast an she could, addicting herself to the feeling.

"It's going so deep!"

Moans flared up from all three residents, desperate for more. Motoko pulled Keitaro's head upward with one hand as the other continued to please her chest. Kanako's hips danced up and down as she tried to keep her mouth from salivating in pleasure. Both women had long gone past their limits, only holding it in with sheer willpower so as to enjoy it for as long as possible. Eyes rolled back in their sockets, toes curled into a ball, and cries of pleasure filled the room as every cell in both of their bodies was run through with electricty. Every part of their skin burned and had been etched with utter bliss, the feeling of ecstacy causing each and every part of their body to go numb.

Clear fluids stained the sheets of the futon from one side, filling Keitaro's mouth with a tangy scented liquid. On the other side, the substance filled the open spaces within Kanako's hole and seeped out, rolling down the shaft of the penis.

The wave of paradise had drowned the two minds as desperation for more. The refractory period being practically non existent as the two pressed on.

The two females practically fought to see who could get into position first, who would gain Keitaro's favor, and who could continue the longest. The three continued long into the night with Keitaro pounding himself into one and crying out their name, while the two women stimulated the other before switching. Moans of ecstasy and wails of multiple orgasms continued until daybreak before the two raven haired females collapsed from exhaustion with bags under their eyes and infinitely sore muscles on top of the Hinata Hot Springs manager, who had long since passed out, and had given up on begging for the two to stop this pointless one-upping of each other.

The next morning was not pleasant. Besides the usual disheveled hair and painfully bright sunlight, Keitaro's entire body ached. It was as if he had received Naru punches on every inch of his body while being held into place for the next wave. What happened the night before? He knew that he had passed out a few hours before Motoko and Kanako had. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he was kept in a half sleeping phase where he could still tell what was happening in his surroundings. The two had made him go on and on until he was completely drained and dehydrated. Even then, they continued to abuse his body, riding him like a horse even after he had gone to sleep.

Keitaro woke to find, with cracked open and blurry eyes, that Motoko was sprawled over his chest; her legs curled up and tucked underneath his arms and her own arms supporting her head. Kanako had decided to fall asleep between his legs with her head using his groin as a pillow. As pleasant as this situation should be, it was not.

Surrounding his groin area, there was a stabbing pain that seemed like it was under the skin. It was to be expected as he had been way overused the night before. Keitaro was not sure if he should be mad because the treated him like a dish towel or thrilled that they would have a marathon session with him.

Keitaro did not want to disturb the two girls from their slumber, but his burnt out body was causing some serious sores and he was incredibly thirsty at that.

He ran his fingers through Motoko's glossy, raven colored haired until she began to stir.

Motoko wearily peered through half opened, sleepy eyes to the sight of her Goshujin-sama. She gave a tired smile before mumbling out, "Good morning, Keitaro-sama, I enjoyed last night."

"Motoko, could you wake Kanako up? It hurts..." Keitaro groaned.

Motoko shot to alert and crawled over to her Goshujin-sama's sister to wake her.

When Kanako looked up from the area she lay, she gave a toothy smile, "Good morning, Onii-sama. Do you want to continue where we left off last night?" Kanako asked, crawling on top of her brother's body.

Keitaro winced in pain as each second passed, "Kanako, could you get off? It's really starting to hurt!"

Immediately, Kanako jumped off onto the side and helped him sit up. "Where does it hurt? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"I'll be fine, Kanako. I just need a drink of water... and put some clothes on."

"Onii-sama, I thought you liked seeing me like this." Kanako gave a smirk.

Motoko blushed at the comment of their lack of clothing, however, did not move to cover herself.

"Keitaro-sama... I am your servant, therefore I would rather not hide myself from you."

"I'll go get you a glass of water, Onii-sama."

Kanako turned and started to stand forward, before her legs shook violently and she fell to the floor.

"Is something wrong, Kanako?"

"I-I don't know... I can't keep my legs steady."

Curious about the girl's condition, Motoko stood, but she too, fell back down clutching her thighs.

"K-Keitaro-sama, I... I can only think to blame it on what happened last night."

Keitaro stared, wide eyed at the swordsman's observation, "How many times did you two do it?"

"I-I apologize, Keitaro-sama, I did not realize the consequences of my actions. Please forgive me."

Kanako continued trying to stand, while Motoko stared at the floor in front of her under her Goshujin-sama's gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three remained crippled, but the time spent was not wasted. Motoko wasted little time cuddling to Keitaro's side when he suggested that the shaking would most likely fade after a while. An hour had almost passed before Keitaro came to the desperate need of going to the bathroom. The two girls' at his side had not wanted to move from their warm positions, but Keitaro was already trying to stand. His legs still shook, but it was easier for him to find his balance.

Peelings his limbs from the futon under him like trying to remove an old band aid. All of the semen and vaginal fluids that had flown across the room acted like a glue and left the skin red when you peeled it off.

Keitaro stood up as the stabbing pain around his lower region ceased. Reaching for his glasses, he turned to find that Kanako and Motoko had also been affected greatly by the outcome of the night before. Motoko lay on her side with one arm supporting her head. Everything on her backside was viewable and the cum that had flowed down the backside of her leg was easily noticeable. More of the dried substance coated the front of her breasts, down to her waist line, leaving a sticky pale sheen.

Kanako was on her back with one arm above her head and the other, drenched in sticky fluids, rested on her stomach. Much of her face was filled with love juice; an area under one eye, parts of her hair had flakes of the hardened wax, and multiple trails that started from her lips. From the sight of Kanako's pussy, it could be assumed that the two had literally, been bathed in the solution.

Sigh, Keitaro scratched the back of his head, "We really need a bath."

Jumping to her feet, the exiled swordsman stood at attention, "I will wash your sheets, Keitaro-sama."

Kanako smiled seductively and licked her lips, "Onii-sama, do you need someone to wash your back?"

Turning to make eye contact, Keitaro was met with a pleasant sight that spurned a bright red face and a rock hard erection, "Put some clothes on you two!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dip in the hot springs was pleasant enough. Kanako had decided to join as a means of washing his back, while Motoko came under the pretense of efficency, though it still rested upon Keitaro's decision. The only thing that could have gone better was Kanako's adament stand that modesty was unnecessary between any of them after last night's 'fun' and had proceeded to strip her towel.

"Kanako! Stop!" Keitaro yelped, diving his head underwater. The air bubbles that surfaced had a hint of red to them.

Motoko sat on a flat stone at the edge of the water, scrubbing the areas around her breasts with a towel. Her lips formed a frown as she added more soap to her skin. It did not have much of an effect before she, using her nails, peeled off a thin film from her skin like a scab off a wound. A sound off annoyance came from deep within her throat before tossing the layer to the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

The morning bath was exactly the thing that was needed in order to start the day feeling relieved and having one's muscles soothed after passing out from a... marathon. The day had already started without them and the sun was high in the sky. Motoko, the first to step out of the hot springs, had started on breakfast and whipped up an average meal of rice, a few vegetables and grilled fish. Keitaro, Kanako, and Motoko were seated around the dining room table as they each ate their fill.

Breakfast was eaten slowly and silently with the exception with a question from Keitaro concerning each other's plans for the day and what was to be completed. Keitaro stated that he would be studying for several hours and needed to pick up a book that he put on hold in the library later that night. Motoko would most likely be training, but could cut that from her schedule should anything arise. Kanako thought for a second before saying that she had a free day and could help with anything her Onii-san did not have time for.

Looking upward, Keitaro counted the chores that were available: washing and hanging the laundry, sweeping the steps of the inn, scrubbing the hot springs, and cleaning the hallway that led to the balcony.

Hearing the amount of work that had piled up, Kanako insisted that she help with a few. Motoko agreed, offering herself wherever she was needed

"Oh! And I need to wash my sheets too."

Motoko's face lit up, matching the color of her hakami at the mention. Her ears began glowing with the amount of blood as it pulsed through her face. She gave a light cough to clear her throat and hid herself behind another bowl of rice. Kanako placed her pair of chopsticks on the rim of a plate and stared down into her lap, a flush on her cheeks. When she could not think of anything to reply with, she settled with simply twiddling her thumbs under the table.

"Motoko, Kanako, I'm just going to the library to pick something up. You don't have to go through the trouble of coming with me."

"It is only natural that a servant should follow her master." Motoko states, undeterred.

"And we could all use the excercise." Kanako says, zippering up her jacket.

Keitaro sighed. He had lost every argument with them since this morning. Now that he had them as his servants, it was as if they took every chance they could to stay near him.

It was almost dark out as sunlight was not something that there was much of during the winter season. Keitaro wanted to go to the library and come back before dinner time and it was made possible when he had two others to share his chores with. Apparently, they had finished exceptionally quickly in order to accompany him on his trip for a book.

Keitaro waited by the door as scarfs and mittens were gathered by the two girls. Footsteps danced around the apartments and calls of "One minute!" or "I'll be right down!" could be heard. Checking his watch one more time, he was thankful that there would arrive about ten minutes before closing.

When they finally headed out, Motoko and Kanako eagerly snagged one of his arms for themselves. When they were about half way to the train station, the sun had already set and it was almost pitch black outside.

Walking down the path, the group passed a small convenience store before a sharp screech was heard from the park on the other side of the street. Another scream of "help" was called out before it was quickly silenced.

Rushing to the other side, with Motoko in the lead, sword drawn, Keitaro saw a group of three men gathered in a semi circle. They all stared down at something in the center. Naru.

Most of her clothes were torn and ripped and her undergarmets were visible in some areas as the one on the right grabbed her by the hair and tore her shirt down the center. Tears were running out of her eyes as she tried to cover her body with what little clothing remained.

"Vile, lecherous males!"

Before Keitaro could fully take in the situation, Motoko had already gone on the offensive and subdued the three men by effectively launching them several yards into the air.

Finally understand what was going on, Keitaro ran towards Naru and took off his jacket, throwing it over her shoulders. Kanako followed closely behind, keep a look out for any more of those men.

"Naru, what are you doing here? Let's get you back to the apartments!"

Naru violently threw his arms off her shoulders, screaming, "Get away from me you pervert!", before throwing a punch towards his face.

Instinctively, Keitaro reeled back and closed his eyes, embracing himself for the impact. When none came, he opened his eyes to find that Kanako had caught Naru's fist inches from his face. Motoko had her sword alligned with Naru's throat should she move any closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanako had venom in her voice.

Kanako threw her arm back, unbalancing the brunette onto her butt. "We save you from scum and you dare attack my Onii-sama?"

"Naru-sempai, I think it wise that you choose your next words carefully."

Naru was at a loss for words. Indeed, she knew that she had been saved, but when she saw that it was Keitaro, she punched on reflex. After all, he was the one that she was supposed to be a slave to.

"I... I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't know it was Keitaro. I thought it was one of them."

"Very well, please restrain yourself next time."

Kanako was still skeptical, "I don't buy it, but I won't forgive you if you try to hit Onii-sama again."

"Don't worry about it, you guys. Come on, Naru, let's get you back to the Hinata Apartments." Keitaro said with a smile, holding his hand out for her.

Reluctantly, Naru took it while pulling the jacket on her shoulders tighter around her.

"Keitaro-sama, will you be going to the library still?

"No, it's okay. We won't make it in time anyway.

Once they arrived back at the Hinata Apartments, Motoko asked if Keitaro could help Naru warm up in the hot springs, to which he agreed.

Now, the two girls were alone in the open air bath as Motoko was slowly washing Naru's back.

"You lied, Naru-sempai."

Lifting her head, "What are you talking about, Motoko?"

"I could tell from your uncertainty. I assume the reason you did not come back to the Hinata Apartments directly is because you despise Keitaro-sama. Were you not also given the duty of becoming his slave?"

Naru stared down at the ground in front of her. "I was... My parents' kicked me out, Motoko. And for what? So I could serve a worthless, perverted rounin like Keitaro?"

Motoko stopped her washing when she heard the last few words. "Naru-sempai... I may respect you, but I will not tolerate if you insult my goshujin-sama."

Naru spun around when she heard this. Wide eyed, "What'd he do to you, Motoko? You used to hate everything about him. He was just a vile, perverted, lecherous male back then. Is he forcing you to do stuff because your honor-"

In the next second, Naru was on her back with Motoko looking down from above. The look in her eyes...

"...That was in the past. He is worth more to me now than my own life, so if you continue to say more, Naru... I suggest you don't."

During the time that Motoko and Naru left, Keitaro was given time to think. He decided that it would be best to think while doing a little bit of work to keep himself occupied. This lead to Keitaro making dinner for the night.

Measuring in the rice grains, Keitaro thought about the situation with Naru. He knew that she did like him... in a way, but she also hated him because of every incident that went wrong. He rinsed the sand and dirt out out of the rice, remembering what Grandma Hina's letter had said '_So as punishment for them, and compensation for you, they will be at your beck and call for the rest of their lives'_. Pouring in the appropriate amount of water, he knew that Naru would probably kill herself before she submit herself to him.

Turning on the fire pouring oil into the pan, he waited for it to heat up before stirring in onions and peppers. He knew that he was not the first pick for anyone to spend the rest of their lives with. Keitaro cracked in three eggs and let it cook. It was also true that Motoko was not thrilled with the idea of serving the man she hated either. Flipping the eggs about three to four times, he scraped it onto a serving plate with a spatula before adding more oil to the pan. She had been forced to drop her wish to become a strong swordswoman for this. As the oil began sizzling, Keitaro dropped in a few fish to fry. Though, she had been disowned, he was glad that Motoko had adapted to this lifestyle. Keitaro flipped the fish over and added the seasoning as it began to turn brown. Kanako had wanted to run the inn with him for the longest time. Scraping the fish onto a plate, Keitaro went to the fridge, took out the pot of soup that was stored in the fridge from a few days ago and set it on a fire to reheat. All in all, everyone who lived here turned out alright.

But Naru still had the dream of going to Tokyo U., as did he. And this wasn't like Motoko who could still practice swordsmanship, it was giving away her future. When the soup started steaming, Keitaro scooped three bowls worth and set them on the table. How could he make it so that everyone was happy? The rice cooker bleeped to signal it was ready.

Dinner went on as usual, with the exception of Keitaro eating listlessly as he stared at the table in front of him. Everyone noticed his seemingly distant behavior and decided it would be better not to address him in the conversation.

Keitaro headed up the stairs and stopped in front of Naru's room. He had given a lot of thought to this and believed it was the best solution.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped lightly on the wood of the door. There was no answer, but he could hear the light breathing from the opposite side. Cracking open the sliding door open, he could see Naru sitting at her desk with her back towards him

Keitaro slid the door open and stepped to the other end of the kotatsu and taking a seat.

Naru's eyes were puffy red and her eyes were hollow. The rest of her body gave off that she was broken inside and the location of her stare had not moved.

Keitaro did not know where to begin, but finally made his choice when he took a deep breath.

"Naru... I'm releasing you from your services as my servant."

Finally, the brunette gave a response as if a switch had been pressed, "W... What...?"

"If you plan on continuing to try for Tokyo U, I want to let you reach that goal, Naru. From what you've told me, you'll have to take on another job because Financial Aid and scholarships won't cover your tuition. If you're burdened with serving me, it won't help your position at work. Also, the rent at the Hinata Apartments is a lot more than than what you can get for an apartment in the city. From there, you'll be closer to Tokyo U and you'll be able to focus on your job and studies. As it stands, I can't let you free load off of the Hinata Apartments. Since Motoko and the others are currently bound to me, they won't be paying rent and the income is already incredibly strained and overdue after all the damages you and Motoko used to cause on a daily basis. I think it would be better if you left here."

Naru's expression changed as she listened to the words. Staring at the ground in wide eyed horror, "H-How could you... do this to me? I thought you loved me! And this is how you show it?"

"I'm sorry, Naru, but this is best for all of us. Because of the love I had for you, I'm letting you go."

Standing, Keitaro sighed, "I'll give you a week to pack your things and find a new apartment."

As much as Keitaro hated to see one of his friends in pain, he knew that this was for the best. If he knew Naru like he thought he did, this suited her the best as well. She would get past this and move onto the university of her dreams.

Turning, Keitaro stepped past his old crush and towards the door... only to be stopped when a hand latched onto his ankle. Looking behind him, Naru had tears rolling down her face.

(A/N: I don't know... I feel like the first part of this chapter is really weak... but it might be that there are only two people in there which makes my referring to them quite repeditive).

(A/N: Motoko's shirt can be found in episode 17. I believe it is the first scene where Motoko is outside on the balcony.)

(A/N: Again, I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors throughout the chapter as I am still using WordPad, which is a more basic form of MS Word, but more advanced than Notepad. It does not have a Spell Check option, so everything is done by hand.)

(A/N: Not sure if I kept Kanako in character because I don't remember much of her besides flinging insults...)

(A/N: Also, if you do review, please include anything that might sound out of place because I don't fully remember what I wrote in the past 2 chapters and I might be contradicting myself somewhere)

P.S. To DevonS,

If you honestly feel the need to take about 15 minutes worth of your time to write a review, badgering me about how I "butchered" this story and how you are no longer going to follow it, I don't understand the point of your review when you're "no longer following it".

If you don't like it, don't read it. So, before you start trashing on other people's fanfics, try writing a fanfic of your own. It's easy to say that someone's writing sucks. It's hard to dedicate yourself to write well written fanfiction.

A/N: Yay I finally got around to finishing it!


End file.
